Sex, Drugs & Rock 'n' Roll
by Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks
Summary: Sex; on a daily basis. Drugs and vices likes there's no tomorrow. Rock'n'Roll to the rhythm. Smoke, drink, sex, eat, sleep, school and do it all again. There lives were simple really: do whatever they liked; and that is exactly what they planned to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is not another high school fic! It's gonna be different I promise!**

* * *

><p>Utakata looked up at Reika who stood infront of him, her lip trembling. Hotaru and Reika were friends and she'd told him how upset Rei was so he'd came over straight away, him and Rei... things were complicated. He didn't like her. No, he liked having sex with her, like she liked having sex with him, and sex in general. But they were good friends as well and Rei, well Rei was helping him ask Hotaru out; but in the process they'd started having sex, they both felt nothing of it and she always gave him tips on how to impress Hotaru, sex was just... well that to Rei. Sex wasn't something she would do with someone she loved. Because she didn't believe in love. Sex was just a physical act that made the body feel good... just like smoking weed and drinking alcohol were just acts that made her body feel good. "Rei..." he said, he looked around her new bedroom, everything was bare apart from the bed. Apparently her and Ino decided to move out of their parents house, despite being just seventeen... and she refused to tell him why. "What can I do?" he asked, she sighed, "I don't know Utakata. I just, I just wanna go to a club, get pissed smoke some joints get stoned to fuck meet a random guy and fuck him until morning and just forget today." she sighed, "I wanna do something to forget today." he smiled and pulled her onto his lap, he gently kissed her neck where he knew she loved to be kissed, she tilted her head and sighed, "Utakata, it feels like you've become attached. I don't want a relationship." he grinned into her neck and kissed her there again, she sighed. "Neither do I. Well not with you at least. No offence." he never moved his lips as he said this, them brushing her hot skin and his breath caressing it. She nodded, not caring to be honest. She wanted sex, nothing more, nothing less. Just plain, urgent, body thrashing against body sex where nobody becomes attached, there's no awkwardness after and she can stay friends with whoever it was. And right now there was only one person she could have sex with because she trusted him with her life. And that was Utakata. With her Dad in Dubai the only parents she had was her mother and stepfather and let's just say, her stepfather had destroyed her faith in guys. And only seven guys could touch her without her flinching. Utakata, her father, her fathers bestfriend's Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi and there sons Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. But she hadn't seen Shikamaru or Choji and their fathers in two years, but she knew they'd be able to touch her without her running away, they'd grown up together, shared Christmas's and holidays, they'd been the brothers she was glad she never had. Utakata continued to kiss her neck until her got to her cheek. "Utakata... this is the last time." Rei said, and he knew she was speaking the truth, even in her breathless state. "Okay..." he whispered kissing her cheek again. "So stop the romantic shit. I just want to bone." he chuckled at her phrasing of sex and he kissed her mouth, she dominated him in her upset state, and took of his top, running her nails down his chest, drawing blood but he didn't mind, that's what he loved about having sex with her, her top came off next, followed by his trousers, followed by her shorts, followed by her underwear and then his and then they were lying on the bed, him on top of her and her legs were wrapped around his waist and she got her wish, she forgot about the chaos of the day by listening to his uneven breathing, his gasps and his moans, his groans and her fake moaning his name. The thing was, no guy had ever been that good. God they'd been good. She'd gasped and she'd have uneven breathing, she'd even groan and sometimes there'd be small moans, but never in her life had she had sex with a guy that was good enough for her to moan his name. I mean she was only seventeen, she'd only had sex with three people, so okay, maybe that's why. But she believed it was for people who fell in love to moan their partners name... and love didn't exist. Or at least not for her. When he had finally finished he rolled of her an put his arms under his head. "So this was the last time. Any last minute advice on my sexual skills?" he teased, she giggled, ignoring when her sister slammed her fist into the wall, trying to get them to shut up why she did her daily workout. "Hmm... no need to be <em>that <em>loud. Don't be quiet, that makes them think they aren't good, unless it's the breathless one, like _uh.. oh.. god.. ah, ah, ah_." she teased, showing him how if you had lost your breath it was okay to be quiet when moaning. "But don't be too loud like, _Uh!... OHHH!... gawd! Ah!Ah!Ah!... AHH!" _she mimicked him and he punched her playfully as she giggled uncontrollably and she fell off the bed. She stood up and threw on some pyjama shorts and and a too big top, that's sleeved didn't cover her shoulder, she slipped into a pair of Vans and looked at him as he got changed. "I'm gonna miss you." she told him, "You and Hotaru, I can't believe you're going back to Kiri! Urghh!" She walked over to a huge box and opened it, taking out her iPod deck. It was huge! It was shaped like a massive boom box, so she could move it around, and you just slotted your iPod into it. She scrolled through them and settled on Slipknot Duality. She put it on full blast, and she heard her sister storm out of her bedroom, past the study and to her bedroom, she shoved the door open, and glared at her sister. Ino Yamanaka. Extremely beautiful and Reika's identical twin sister. The only difference was that Reika dyed her hair dark chocolate brown and was dip-dyed electric blue, she smiled at her sister, "Hey, babe!" Ino glared,  
>"I'm trying to watch a film!" she screamed, "We can listen to Slipknot later." Ino loved Slipknot, but from the look on her face, she was watching Notebook. Her favourite film. She swallowed. "Sorry? But I love this song."<br>"Ugh! You're incorrigible!" she shouted at her sister, then she stormed away. "Turn. It. Off!" Reika rolled her eyes and giggled and turned it off. "Thank-fucking-you!" Ino shouted at her sister. Reika rolled her eyes. "You gotta go now?" she asked him. He nodded. Sighing Reika stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Tell H, tell her I said bye, yeah." he nodded, and she closed her eyes. She always found it difficult making friends, and now two of her friends were leaving! Predictable. Life's a bitch.

* * *

><p>Ino walked out of her house, she simply wore black Criminal Damage jeans, she had on a Hello Kitty belt and a Paramore tight-fitting band top. She had on blue Vans slip ons and a Hell Bunny bag. She got into her brand new black Mini Cooper Convertible. A gift from the farther for abandoning her and Reika when they were ten. Reika had got a brand new red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. She loved it. Expensive cars for their first car, but she didn't care. I mean, who would? Both your parents fuck you and your sister over majorly, a car is very little to make up for the fuck ups that they've encountered, but it was a start, right? She began driving and dialled Sakura's number "Bitch." she said when Sakura answered her phone.<br>"You have five seconds to apologize. 5...4..."  
>"Yeah, yeah, sorry, whatever. I'm on my way to yours."<br>"Ino... you can't just come over. What if I was having sex."  
>"Bullshit. You're a virgin."<br>"Only because guys are ass wipes."  
>"True... but still... we start school tomorrow, chan! I can't fucking wait. New bitches, new guys, new classes-"<br>"New whole type of bordem.." Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's comment.  
>"Shut up!" she hissed at her. "I'm coming over. End. Of. Fucking. Story." she cold practically feel Sakura roll her eyes. Ino hung up and continued driving until she pulled up outside Sakura's building. She opened the door and got in the lift, clicking <strong>Floor 14<strong> Sakura lived on her own as well, the elevators doors opened and Ino practically ran to Sakura's door, she banged on it about five times incredibly loud. "Ino! Stop. Fucking. Knocking!" Sakura practically screamed from the other side off the door. Sakura flung the door open. She stood there, her mid-back length pink hair swaying, her bangs falling in her face, she wore white skinny jeans with a black tube top and a purple Criminal Damage jacket. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted red. "_What_?" she hissed at Ino. "Why do you feel the need to come over here when your bored! It's boring here."  
>"Because you're my bestfriend." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come in." she told Ino and Ino grinned as she stepped in. "I knew you couldn't resist me."<br>"I won't hesitate to slap you." Sakura growled as she slammed the front door shut. She turned to see Ino lying on her sofa. She rolled her eyes... "Ino... now that your here, what do you suggest we do?"  
>"Get pissed?" Ino asked hopefully. Sakura smiled sadly at her friend.<br>"How was it?"  
>"Horrible! She screamed, and she shouted and she... ugh! She <em>hit <em>us! Sakura, she hit us." Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT!" Sakura shouted, completely outraged. Ino turned her cheek to where there was a red line. "Bitch!" she shouted! Ino pulled up her top just a bit to where there was a cut that she had a plaster over. "That daughter of a whore!" Ino smiled at Sakura. "Right, you me and Yui because she cheers everyone out are going for drinks. But we can not get smashed!" she warned Ino "We have school tomorrow. What about Rei?"  
>"She's saying bye to Utakata." Sakura sighed. "Fine what about Hinata? Amaya? Eiko?" Ino shook her head. "Ugh, just us three then. Help yourself to my clothes why I call Yui." She dialled Yui's number and she picked up instantly.<br>"Hello?" she was as chirpy as ever.  
>"Hey Yukiko."<br>"Saks! How are you?" Yukiko hated her first name being used but she had so many family issues that she repressed anything that upset her and she forced herself to always be happy and optimistic, she was kind of childish with some of the things she said and what made her smile, but that was Yui. Take her or leave her. And you're a dumb ass if you leave her.  
>"I'm good Yui." Sakura said, smiling at her friend. "We're going out. Me, you and Ino. Wait one second" she took the phone from her ear. "What about Mai?" she shouted to Ino.<br>"Probably will chill with Rei and get stoned!" Sakura shook her head. "Yeah so just us three." she told Yui. "I'm bringing some weed. Kay?"  
>"Sure, Saks! I'll bring some too." the thing was all of them smoked weed. All drank. They all loved it, but they all had reason for it.<br>"Kay, meet at Kameyo." Kameyo was a bar that had live bands and a small dance area with a great bar. Sakura hung up and went into her bedroom where Ino stood in her underwear infront of mirror holding up two dresses. A white corset-style mini dress. The top was like a corset-halter neck top. With black threading down the back and tying at the bottom of her back. The skirt of the dress would lay against her legs freely down to mid-thigh it had roses and skulls on and was one of Sakura's favourite. The other wasn't even a dress, it was Sakura's black and red corset. Black fabric with red and black ribbon threading itself down the front, crossing over each other. The back was clipped together and the skirt she had was a chelsea-tartan style (red and black Scottish tartan) mini skirt with two black buckles on her right hip. It was very short, ending just bellow her butt. "Wear the dress. The skirt and corset is mine." Sakura took it and got changed, putting on black fishnet tights under her skirt and wore shiny red Doc Martins, while Ino wore my Draven Black shoes. They were Lux Tux style heels. White ruffles what looked major cute on the jet black velvet of the shoes. The best thing about having the same size shoes. They winked at each other and giggled. Linking arms they left the apartment and choose to go in Ino's car instead of Sakura's.

* * *

><p>Mai lay down in the field waiting for they guys. Just her and the guys tonight and Konan. No girls apart from Konan. No Reika. No girl bestfriend's. Just the Akatsuki and the guys in here year and Kiba's dog Akamaru. Pein will be there, she reminded herself looking down at what she wore, she had on black denim hot pants with a skeleton hand print on her back pockets so it looked like a skeleton had put his hands in paint and grabbed her ass and a David and Goliath glow in the dark black hoodie and black Doc Martins. Underneath her jumper she had on a David and Goliath glow in the dark black bikini top, she was used to chilling with the guys in her year in bikini... not the Akatsuki, because, well, Pein. Pein would see her in a bikini. She blushed at the though and bit he lip hard. What would he think... Stop! She commanded herself, blushing more furiously. She knew it was painfully obvious to the people close to her that she fancied Pein, by the way she called him by his first name half the time: Nagato. She just, she liked him <em>so <em>much. From his adorable red hair, not ginger, red. Like Sasori's. His eyes were purple with black like ripples that entranced her. His face skin was soft, she knew, from when she'd kissed him on the cheek. She'd blushed hugely. So had he. She might have passed out from it. She was extremely pissed that day. She closed her eyes. She like that he was muscled you just had to either feel for yourself or see him without a top on... both of which she had done. Once again pissed. Funny how they seemed to loosen up around each other when under the influence. She liked how she was small and he was tall, how she was fragile and he was strong, how her body fit perfectly into his when they hugged, how he had this kind of smile just for her! How sometimes he was closed off... most of the time, actually. How he was misunderstood and so people were scared of him. She loved how girls would swoon over him and the rest of the guys and he'd just blink at them. She loved how he still managed to have a better sex life then her and tease her about it even though he seemed to hate most girls! How her and Konan were the only ones he actually talked to, girl wise. She like... him, to put it simply she liked him. She knew she was blushing like a tomato from thinking about him, but it's not like anyone was here with her. "I want a joint." she muttered to herself.  
>"I'll roll it for you if you like. You can continue to sleep." she heard the familiar voice teasing her in a way he only had the nerve to do when it was just the two of them. She opened one eyes and flushed again. "<em>Nag-a-to-<strong>kun<strong>__._" She teased, smiling him her widest smile. He blushed slightly at the flirty way she said his name. She stuck her tongue out. "How long have you been there?" she asked him.  
>"Couple minutes." he said sitting next to her, she positioned herself, so that she was lying infront of him, her head in his lap, he grinned nervously and blushed red. She bit he bottom lip in a way she'd been told drove him crazy. She tried to stifle a giggle, what if she made him get a semi... why she was resting her head in his lap. He'd probably die of embarrassment. "Enough time to see you blush." he teased as he stuck his tongue out at her. She pouted and grabbed her bag, not moving from her position. "My shit's in there." she told him, rolling his eyes, he took out her weed, king-size rizla, her Hello Kitty grinder, her filterstrips for a PDT (Not as smart as you think... it means Poke Down Thingy...) and her roach card to make the roach. "Hey guys!" Naruto's voice flooded their ears. Mai stifled a giggle as Pein shuddered. He didn't hate Naruto... just wished he was quieter. "Dobe. S. T. F. U!" Mai shouted, using Sasuke nickname for Naruto.<br>"S. T. F. U?" Naruto asked as he put down a keg he'd carried on his own... wow, she thought he was weak. She knew all the other guys could carry one, she never knew Naruto could.  
>"Shut the fuck up." Nagato said, smirking slightly, he'd caught onto Mai's IM. She hated it, but she loved to use it... weird woman.<br>"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he put down a Shisha bong.  
>"SHISHA!" Mai shouted, not even moving from Pein's lap. He gave her the joint and put her shit in her bag. Finally Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, Suigetsu, Jugo, Deidara, Konan, arrived the other members of Akatsuki... well, they weren't welcome any longer. Fall out's and shit. They were all carrying something, Fireworks, alcohol, food, bongs, stuff to make a fire, camera's, iPod decks, MDMA, anything to make this a good night. "Wow guys, we're really celebrating the last night of summer, huh?" Mai stuck her tongue out as she sat up and sat next to Pein as she lit her joint, taking a long drag and releasing it in hoops. They all grinned at her and she grinned back, these were her guys and girl in Konan's case. And she knew Reika would become close with them all just like she was. Sasuke sat as far from Itachi as possible... still hating each other, Mai noted. She grabbed Sasuke's iPod deck and slipped her iPod in there, she thought about it and put Fareast Movement G6 on, and made sure So What? by Fareast Movement was on after, then Bedrock by Young Money and Forever by Drake. Pein shook his head at her predictability. She just blew smoke in his face and stuck her tongue out at him.<br>"You should have brought friends, Mai." Naruto said, "The one's that are moving to our school tomorrow, believe it!" she rolled her eyes.  
>"Believe this, dobe!" she told him, Sasuke smirked at her "Tonight is about us lot, good friends, all guys, two girls, getting fucked, stumbling home or sleeping in a field, and I will be the one to do that probably, and waking up tomorrow mouldy and with a hang over and going to school fine because we can man it! Believe it!" she mimicked Naruto's phrase and everybody laughed. "So what food we got?" she asked.<br>"We got KFC, Mc Donalds, ramen, cookies, ice cream, everything." and then it began, they smoked till they were beyond high, took bongs, drank the keg dry, drank all the alcohol, ate all the food, snorted all the MDMA and smoked the MDMA come down away with weed, they danced, they played truth or dare, they giggled, they fell over, they took pictures, they made a fire, they set off fireworks, they even fell asleep for a few minutes. "Ahh... we should all go..." Mai giggled into Pein's shoulder, where her head currently rested. "..home." she burst out laughing. "I'm so high." she said, "Ugh. Who lives by me again? Someone please take me home..." they all laughed at Mai.  
>"We should go..." Sasori agreed. Mai squealed and jumped up and danced. "Sasori! I know someone <em>perfect <em>for you!" she squealed again as Pein stood up and tried to get her to calm down, she ignored him. "My bestfriend Rei! OMG, let me call her! Where's my phone?" she asked as she fell on her arse and took out her phone, she spoke to it, not trusting herself to be able to actually type the number in. "Sexy Mofo!" she called at her phone, it spoke back to her: **_"Calling Reika now." _**They all giggled at her nickname for Reika. Reika answered on the third ring.  
>"Safe?" she asked foggily.<br>"Were you asleep?" Mai asked, putting Rei on speaker.  
>"No, I'm in fuck loads of pain. Had my last tattoo session on my back piece and got my snakebites done. And I can't find my weed. Or MDMA, or E, seriously if Ino has jacked my drugs I'm gonna kick off, Mai." Mai giggled at Rei.<br>"Rei, we finished the MDMA and E like three days ago."  
>"Oh." Rei said, "I still want my weed. Oh wait, there it is. Anyway." Rei said as she lit up a joint, "You rang at quarter to twelve? I thought I had to have a early night to night." Mai rolled her eyes.<br>"You know that field we got wrecked in last Christmas."  
>"The one we blacked out in? Or the one we slept in because we couldn't function enough to go home." Mai chuckled,<br>"They were the same field."  
>"Oh." Rei said, "Yeah, what about it."<br>"Remember how to get there?"  
>"Yeah, but Mai, don't make me come pick you up, I'm literally half naked, I am only in underwear, I can't be fucked to get dressed, I'm smoking joint, having a glass of something alcoholic then crashing, man."<br>"Thanks for the update." Mai giggled,  
>"No probs." Rei teased as she blew hoops out.<br>"Come to the field! Chill with us. I've got a bikini top on, I'll chill half naked with you." Reika giggled,  
>"So tempting... but no. I can't be arsed tonight, man. See you tomorrow, yeah?"<br>"Kay chick. You're missing out." Reika giggled,  
>"Dude, my life's a party, I'm not missing out on anything." it was true, Reika had partied non-stop since she was thirteen. "Bye, babe." Rei said to Mai.<br>"In a bizzle." Rei gi

* * *

><p>ggled,<br>"What have you had?" Rei asked,  
>"Weed, MDMA and a keg and other alcohol, I'm not sure." Rei giggled,<br>"Make sure someone walks you home. I remember what happened last time we tried walking home after drinking, smoking and doing Mandy." Mandy being the nickname for MDMA like Mary Jane was for weed, (marijuana - Mary Jane, get it?)  
>"Kay, I promise, see you tomorrow, loves you."<br>"Much love." Rei said before hanging up. Mai pouted,  
>"She's not coming."<br>"We heard." Sasori teased her. "Right, let's go." everybody groaned as they stood up, they all hugged, well, Mai and Konan hugging the guys, the guys just offering knuckle touches to the other guys. "I'll walk you home." Everybody had walked here or got a taxi, due to what they would be like at the end of the night. She nodded as she picked up her bag. Mai lived in the local apartments on her own, so it was near the outdoor town centre-market place. They began walking. "I'm boiling, Pein." she said, pouting.  
>"Take your jumper off then, I won't mind seeing you in a bikini." he teased as she blushed bright red along with him, but did as he asked, the stars on the black bikini showing now that it was dark. She looked up at him and giggled, she took his hand in hers, they fit perfectly, he wondered what she was doing then she started running and dragging him along with her, he started to chase her and she squealed and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, she got to the end of the outdoor market where some college guys were drinking, they whistled at Mai, her red hair flying in the wind, her hot pants rubbing against her thighs and he wearing a bikini, she was sure she looked fuckable to them. Pein just glared at them as he caught up to her. She giggled "You're fast." she told him. He rolled her eyes as they started walking again. "You didn't like those college guys." she slurred to him.<br>"Nope." he said.  
>"Wh..why?" she asked,<br>"They wanted to use you. That's not cool with me." she giggled,  
>"Thanks Nagato." her just smiled at her,<br>"Anytime, Mai." She slipped her hand in his, and he let her.  
>"You know..." she began as they continued the walk to her house with easy talk.<p>

* * *

><p>Yui giggled as she walked into the bar and found Sakura and Ino, they waved her over and she complied easily. "Howdy." she said cheerfully as she slid in the booth next to Ino. "So what we drinking?"<br>"Jagerbomb." they all said and ordered the alcoholic beverage from the bar. It was brought over and they tipped there glasses into each other as a toast, before in one go, they tipped the glasses back and the drink travelled down there throat and made it's way into there system. They had three more rounds and decided it was time they stop drinking and just go outside for a smoke. They picked there stuff up and walked out the pub, there arms linked. They walked further down the street to where there was a bench, they sat down, sorting out there dresses, or skirt in Sakura's case. They took out there shit and rolled a joint each, they all put them in there mouth when they sore five guys walking down the street. "Wow." Ino said, "Hotties on a mission." she stuck her tongue out and everybody giggled. "Shit." Yui said, a smile still on her face as she stood up, "Where's my lighter?"  
>"Calm down, babe. I've got one." Sakura searched her bag. "Calm down, babe. Ino has one."<br>"Ino don't have one. For fuck sake. Ugh!"  
>"Need a lighter?" one of the guys asked, over hearing there dilemma. They looked at them and Yui's breath hitched. There was one guy around there age with navy-black hair, he had straight bangs at the front of his head and then at the back his hair stuck out, sure like a chicken butt, but it still looked gorgeous, he was well built and completely rocker, he had onyx eyes that just held cold hatred. Awkward. Moving on, she sore a guy that looked like his older brother, he looked identical just taller, more mature, with two stress lines by his nose and longer hair tied in a low pony tail, there was a guy next to him that looked there age as well, he had tanned skin and chocolate eyes, he had messy brown hair that reassembles a shaggy dog, but it looked good on him. He had wolfish features and a Mr. Wolf grin, and there was a dog the size of a wolf next to him! Next to him was a guy that once again looked like he was in her year, they looked kind of similar, Mr. Wolf and this one, they both had a devil-may-care smile, eyes and hair. This one's hair spiked up all over the place messily and looked way cool, Amaya would have died from his hair, it was Mohawk style, but everywhere. He was tanned, tall and well built. He had huge mischievous brown eyes a straight nose and a humerus smile. Yep, Amaya would have been jumping his bones right now. Then there was the one who had caught her attention, he had brick red hair and the biggest eyes that seemed to be tanuki-like black rings around his eyes that seemed natural! Then again Sakura has pink hair..., his eyes were mossy green, just a shade darker then Sakura's, he was short and she could tell he was a year younger then her, he had the kanji word for love tattooed on left side of his forehead. His forelocks were parted on the left side making it more visible, he was very handsome. She bit her lip and smiled at them. "Yeah..." she said, the two boys that looked alike both gave there lighters to the three beautiful girls, they lit there joints and handed them back, then noticing that all the boys eyes had gone blood shot. Red eye. Affect from smoking weed. Sakura smiled at the fact. "Thanks." Ino said, smirking at Mr. Wolf who was looking her up and down, and not caring at the fact that he was caught. "No problem." he said, a smile coming on his face. Sakura almost laughed. Almost. "I bet." Ino said. Very coy. Very Ino. The oldest one there seemed to find that amusing and smirked. Sakura's eyes met the onyx eyes of Chicken Butt. Or as she'd nicknamed him in her head Cockatoo. He just looked at her blankly, she cocked her head to the right, her hair falling over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. He was odd. Yui grinned at the guy with brick red hair. "Are you alright?" she asked worried, "You seem... angry." he just ignored her. "He doesn't talk much." the guy that looked like Mr. Wolf said. Yui's grin widened, Ino let a small smile form on her lips and Sakura gave her kawaii smile she gave when she was around someone she liked.. or a cute guy. And she was surrounded by them. The smile was her pouty lips gave a full pouty smile, showing her pearly teeth, she bit down on part of her tongue and her nose scrunched up. She never meant to do that smile, it shocked her herself. She'd only ever smiled like that around one person. Her ex-boyfriend. And here she was smiling that smile at Cockatoo with the nice eyes. She turned away as a blush spread on her cheek bones. She put it down to one Jagerbomb to many. She bit her lip hard in a way she did when she was nervous, she looked at Yui who was frowning, the smile making it's way back on her face. "You don't have to be scared!" she said,<br>"Oh, Yui." Sakura muttered to Ino, who nearly burst out laughing, but controlled her giggles, "Were just girls." she tilted her head to the side. He finally spoke.  
>"Get out of my face, or I'll break your wrist." Yui blinked and stepped back a step. Ino and Sakura shared a glance quickly, as they took a toke on their joints. "Thanks for letting us use your lighters." Sakura said, flashing them a brilliant smile. "See you around." they quickly grabbed there stuff, Ino grabbed Yui's hand and dragged her along with Sakura.<br>"What the _fuck _just happened?" Ino hissed loudly.  
>"He just threatened to break Yui's wrist." Sakura said in disbelief.<br>"He didn't mean it." Yui said rolling her eyes,  
>"Whatever." Sakura said, "This maybe the booze talking, but that's fucking weird." Ino nodded in agreement and they scrambled to there cars, and left, not looking back at the bunch of guys.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is. I know there weren't all the girls in there but they'll be in the next chapter! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is not another high school fic! It's gonna be different I promise! And thanks to the reviews they made me smile so much (:**

* * *

><p>I hate my life! Sakura thought as her alarm went off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Six AM. Urghh! She jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone, calling Rei. She answered on the last ring. "Mai, I will murder you."<br>"It's Sakura."  
>"Ugh, what?"<br>"Just thought you should wake up. God it's six! Urghh!"  
>"I know, man. Why did we even go back to school."<br>"Because we're dumbasses." Sakura replied.  
>"Damn. Fucking. Straight." she told Sakura down the phone.<br>"What are you wearing?" she asked Reika.  
>"Err, I'm thinking a Poizen Industries Bye Bye Kitty Lick hoodie with a vest top underneath, Criminal Damage red hot pants with the hand prints on the back pockets with a plain black belt and a buckle that says 'Get Fucked' with, of course, my trademark Doc Martins. I'm gonna wear plain white ones, the eyelets going just past my ankle, fuck my knee length ones for today. What about you?"<br>"Dunno... help?"  
>"Um, wear your white tartan skirt, the one by Living Dead Souls? And your Hell Bunny white school girl-anime corset with a thin black tie done up carelessly, white knee length socks... hmm, shoes? Omg, those really cute Iron Fist flats! The one's with the skeleton design on! And have your bangs straight but the rest of your hair in two pig tails and those Gok Wan geeky glasses! You'll look totally Anime-School chick! Totally hot!" Sakura actually liked the idea.<br>"Love you!" she screamed down the phone.  
>"I know, right? Gotta go, see you at Hell! Love you." Reika said,<br>"Much love." Sakura managed to get in before she hung up. Sakura looked at the clothes and put on Paramore Born For This why she went and had a shower and got changed. Once she was changed she sat down and looked in the mirror, she applied a thin coat of foundation, outlined her eyes in Kohl and put on mascara, it curled her eyelashes and made the emerald of them pop. Once she had applied the pink lip-gloss she put the glasses on, did her hair how Rei has said and grabbed her Iron Fist bag, she smirked at the mirror and set out of her local apartment, she skipped down the stairs and out of the complex and unlocked her Bugatti Veyron 16.4, it was on of the fastest cars on the F1, and Sakura, being Sakura, loved fast cars. It was a total turn on with guys for her. She got in and put her bag on the only other chair in the whole car, the engine taking up where the back seats would be. She looked at her silver car with the tan leather seats and smiled. She loved trust funds. She put her keys in and put her mix CD in, letting the speakers blast it out, she made sure it wasn't too loud, she hated people like that. No, she hated girls like that, some guys it suited. She drove out after putting on her way too big sunglasses on. A girl in a pink - a pink! Ferrari California tried to cut me off, I beeped my horn so loud she flinched. "What the fuck!" I screamed at her. "And get a new car!" Ferrari's weren't even sold in pink... ugh! She'd had it spray painted. And it looked shit! "Fuck you!" she shouted back and sped down another road. "Ugh!" I said as I sped up a bit then slowed down, not wanting to have my license revoked. I took a deep breath and decided I would get some coffee before I went to school.

* * *

><p>Reika and Ino sighed as they both walked out their apartment and outside to their cars. "Mini." Reika giggled. "It's cute!" Ino protested. "Yeah, and my cars hot. I'd rather hot over cute." Ino rolled her eyes going to her mini while Rei walked over to her Lancer Evolution X and climbed in. She grinned as she smelled the new leather. She'd only drove it three times so far. She loved it. She slipped on her leather driving gloves and put her key in the ignition. She brought her baby to life, she was like Sakura when it came to cars, they had to be fast, they had look good and they had to have one fuck-ass engine. Her car was her baby. Like her weed. She began driving, Ino behind her, she began to blast Pink Sober through her car, not too loud, obviously, but loud enough. She finally sore Konoha High and pulled in, using one hand, she rolled down her front windows with the other so she could peek out. Nope. Nobody she knew was there yet. She sore through her tinted windows a space big enough for her, Ino and the rest of her friends, it was close to where a group of guys and one girl were, but she didn't care, she drove there, Ino following and pulled into a space. Parking her car she turned off the music and took out a joint she lit it without getting out of the car and watched as Ino opened my door and climbed in. "Really?" Ino asked, "Right now?" I rolled my eyes and handed it to her. "Have some." I told her, she grinned at that and took some tokes. She handed it back when she was feeling lean and Reika took the rest in long drags and let it out in long lines, she grinned and looked in the mirror, why did she always have bad red eye? She got out the car with Ino and sat on the bonnet of her car, her legs crossed Indian style, Ino sat on her own car bonnet, "Where is everybody?" Reika shrugged,<br>"Don't know. Don't care. They'll get here. Why are we here so early?"  
>"Because Sakura's coming with our coffee."<br>"Urghh!" Reika said, lying down on the bonnet. "I hate school. Hate life."  
>"Oh, right, your Miss Optimism, right?" Ino sarcastically teased.<br>"Oh right, you're not annoying, are you?" Reika snapped back her retort. Ino rolled her blue eyes.  
>"You're just angry I suit blonde hair." Reika blinked,<br>"Ino?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Were identical twins! Anything you suit physically, I suit physically! I just don't like blonde hair." Ino rolled her precious eyes. "Oh you're annoying." she said as she took out her phone. She began to text Mai when she heard a familiar engine. Her head turned Amaya drive in in her red Ferrari 458 Spider. The hood was down and tucked into her boot safely so you could see her all-over electric blue scene hair flying in the wind, she looked up and Reika's eyes met her. "Someone had fun on holiday. When she get her driving license?"  
>"Bout time. She's had that car for three months." It was true, Amaya had an overly expensive car for months before she'd learnt to drive. She'd got around on her motorbike instead. Reika sore that she had a chain going from her nose ring to her earring. Very Asian. Very Amaya. She grinned her evil smile, she always had something planned. She waved at them and drove over, parking next to Ino.<br>"Have fun on holiday?" Reika asked, extremely amused.  
>"So much fun. Did you know French women go round topless on the beaches and you don't get arrested for it?"<br>"Lovely." Ino said, smiling at Amaya as she got out her car.  
>"Sweet wheels." Reika said as she slid of the roof and hugged Amaya tightly.<br>"I know." Amaya said biting her tongue. "Love yours. Get that why I was away? And you too Ino?"  
>"Yeah, gift from the 'rentals. Moved out as well. Finally." Amaya grinned, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on top of her hair to rest on her electric blue hair. "Oh so, next time I'm at your house your mother wont shout 'Reika, what is that smell? Are you smoking marijuana?'" Reika giggled.<br>"Oh yeah, and I'd shout. 'No, mum, I think it's Ino.'" Ino glared playfully before giggling with the rest. Amaya looked at the two. "Serious red eye going on with you two." Reika giggled. "I've got the munchies, man with no food. I hate my life. And those guys are staring at us. And I want food." The girls looked at the group of guys watching them, they all raised an eyebrow and Ino's eyes went wide before slipping into a glare. She turned round.  
>"What?" Reika asked, looking through her bag and pulling out a Thornton's chocolate bar. "Peng." she said before biting into it and giggling at Amaya watching her. "I'm hungry, leave me alone. Anyway, what Ino?"<br>"See those guys. Well we sore couple of them yesterday, me, Saks and Yui. And like we needed a lighter, they gave us one, everything was fine, we were talking and then Yui said hi to the guy with the red hair and tattoo on his forehead."  
>"Wait, forehead? That's hardcore. Even I wouldn't have one on my face."<br>"Ohmygod." Amaya said. "Did you get snakebites?" she asked, Rei grinned, her snakebites shining in the sun, she had to black balls instead of hoops and she loved them. She nodded, "Yeah, my back piece is done now as well."  
>"Ohmygod, the tattoo's finished?" Reika nodded. "Show!" Reika rolled her eyes and turned round, she lifted up her jumper, making sure her bra was covered to where you could see her back tattoo completed, it looked amazing. It was a dragon. It's head was on her left shoulder facing the left one, it was breathing fire, the fire spelt the words Imperfectio perfectionem, the dragon's wings were unfolded where her shoulder blades where and when she moved her shoulder blades the wings moved like the dragon was flying. The dragon had scales missing in it's centre shaped in the number '13' it's continued down and it's tail was just hidden under the waistband of her shorts, it had stars around it and a crescent moon to show it was meant to be in the sky, the dragon itself was black and red and it had blue ink around the whole tattoo to show the night sky. It hurt like a bitch. It took seven sessions, two to do the whole outline, then two more to put in the details, two more to actually colour it and then one more to put the night sky in and do the shading on the fire, dragon, stars and the wings. "Does it hurt?" Amaya asked, only having one tattoo, a star on her foot, that hurt more then enough. Reika had five tattoo's. She was mad. "Yep." Reika said as she pulled her jumper down. "Like a bitch. I only got it finished yesterday, it fucking painful. Anyway, Ino?"<br>"Oh, right, well Yui kept saying hi because he was like total blanking her, and then he threatened to break her wrist if she didn't get out his face." Reika raised an eyebrow.  
>"Son of a-"<br>"Rei, leave it." Amaya said. "So not fucking worth it." They turned just as a girl in a pink Ferrari drove in.  
>"Oh." Rei began.<br>"My." Ino continued.  
>"God." Amaya finished.<br>"Nobody has a fucking pink Ferrari! They don't sell pink Ferrari's, do they?" Rei asked.  
>"Nope." Amaya said.<br>"It's vile." Ino said. Then Sakura pulled in, they waved she waved back, that's when the girl in the pink Ferrari cut infront of where Sakura was driving to get a space next to one of the guys that had been looking at them. They watched as Sakura slammed her breaks on and just managed not to hit the car or anybody that was in the middle of the parking lott. Her head went forward and smashed off her steering wheel. "Ow." Sakura said, rubbing where she was sure to get a bruise. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted turning to the girl getting out of the Ferrari. Oh god. She had red hair, dark evil eyes and thick-rimmed black glasses, she wore the shortest black skirt ever that it actually made Sakura cringe, she also had on a red corset and-Ohmygod! The same shoe's as Sakura. Sakura was about to get out of her car when her phone rang, she answered it. "A very pissed off Haruno here." she heard Reika snicker at her greeting.  
>"A very stoned Yamanaka here." she answered back, it was on loud speaker because her phone was plugged into her free-hand set.<br>"What Rei?"  
>"Just phoned to tell you to get over here and leave the girl alone. You can't pick a fight when you've only just got here." Sakura mumbled some very colourful words.<br>"Sakura, I'd appreciate if you only said things you were allowed to say in church." Reika teased, not meaning a word of it.  
>"Well that's gonna limit my vocabulary." Sakura said as she started her car up and cruised past the bitch that nearly killed her twice today and the guys she was talking to. She pulled in next to Amaya. She got out and handed coffee to Ino and Reika who nodded her thank you. She hugged Amaya. "Sweet ride!" She told Amaya.<br>"I could say the same." Amaya. "A Bugatti? Fucking hell." Sakura grinned,  
>"The insurance is a bitch. Not that some fucking whore is helping that." Reika chocked on her coffee as she began to laugh. "That's the second time today! Who the fuck is she?"<br>"Oh yeah because I hang out with people who think suspender belts are skirts." Reika teased, making a reference to how short the girls skirt was. She noticed that group of boys had moved into hearing distance. That was creepy. Her phone rang and she put it on loudspeaker,  
>"Safe?" she answered in a way only stoned people pull off.<br>"You is fit, yeah." someone said, but they pronounced it **_U iz fit, yea._** Only one person could put on that fake voice,  
>"Oh no." Reika said, a grin spreading on her face. "Hey, bitch, were you at?" Reika teased back.<br>"Guess what sexual Mofo is on her way to KH after getting back from Suna." Ino grinned at the girl referring to herself as a sexual Mofo, Mofo meaning motherfucker.  
>"Ohmygod." Rei said, "Johnny Depp?"<br>"Ha! Funny. No it's Emiko bitch." Rei giggled, "Anyway, dude, can I borrow a joint until the end of the day when I get weed, please?"  
>"Sure." Reika said,<br>"Much love. See you in ten."  
>"Rei, love the snakebites." Rei grinned, "How's the tattoo?"<br>"You know that time I accidently spilled acid on my hand and it burnt like motherfucker?" Sakura nodded, "Like that." Sakura giggled as she pushed her oversized glasses on top of her head. "At least-" Sakura said. "You haven't nearly died twice today."  
>"I probably have." Reika said, Sakura shook her head her friend. "Where the fuck Yui?" and, as if she could hear them Yui pulled in driving her new Lamborghini Spyder in blue. It was fast, but Yui just thought it was cute. She pulled in next to Sakura. She got out and squealed at Amaya. She jumped into Amaya's arms, and Yui being even smaller then the girls, who were ranging from five foot to five four, Yui was four foot ten. She wrapped her arms around Amaya's waist as Amaya hugged her back. Yui jumped back on the floor, her brown scene hair bobbing all over the place. She was like a ballerina. "<br>"Yui?" Reika asked, Yui turned. "Yui, you naughty bitch! You've been smoking weed before school, not like you." Yui bit on her lip hard and she shrugged,  
>"Oops?"<br>"You're a bad influence!" Ino said to Reika.  
>"Yep, blame everything on me."<br>"You're the pot head."  
>"I resent that. Mai smokes as much weed as me."<br>"No, she smokes _nearly _as much." Reika just rolled her eyes as Eiko rolled in in her Jaguar XK, she had one hand on the wheel, the other was tapping on the outside off her car as pulled in next Yui. She got out. "Hey, kids." Eiko loved calling people 'kid' nobody knew why, she just did. She hugged everybody and excepted the joint Rei gave her. "Who are the guys that are like invading space?" Sakura looked and her eyes narrowed,  
>"Yeah, I already told them." Sakura turned round and jumped in Eiko's car.<br>"Yeah, climb in. Not like you have to ask." Eiko said to Sakura who just stuck her tongue out as she chilled in the car. "Sweet, we just gotta wait for Miss Harada and Hinata. Saks, get out I want a joint and I need to put the roof up.  
>"No!" Sakura moaned.<br>"Do it in mine." Reika said, throwing Eiko the keys. "Sweet." Eiko said as she walked over to the car and unlocked the door and got in. Reika leaned back against the car, ignoring the boys that were gossiping about the new girls. She turned just as Hinata pulled in in her black Porsche Caymen S, she waved. "Hinata's here!" she told them, they all turned as she got out. "I have so much to dish." she said as soon as she got out the car. They all turned and Eiko said, "I can hear you." but she didn't get out.

* * *

><p>"They. Are. Hot." Kiba said simply. Kankuro laughed at him. "And they have amazing cars!" he looked at their's, they did too, ranging from BMW's to Subaru's to Ferrari's and Lamborghini's to Bugatti's. "Who are they?" Naruto asked.<br>"Dude, I've got no idea, but I want to." Suigetsu said, they smirked at him.  
>"Wow. Wait." Itachi said. Blinking. "Dude, look at the chick with the pink hair and then the one with blonde hair."<br>"The twin." Kankuro said, smirking. "God I love twins." they all laughed,  
>"Anyway, then look at the smallest one." they did, "Dude they're the girls from yesterday. The one's Gaara scared off."<br>"Well done, dick!" Suigetsu said, Gaara just raised his eyes to look at him and glared. Sasori was staring at the girl lying down on a car bonnet, the one with the tattoo's, she was... she was beautiful. And for Sasori that was hard to say.  
>"Hey guys!" they turned to see Tenten and Temari. "Hey." they nodded before turning back. Shikamaru let his eyes linger on Temari for a few seconds longer then he should of, she blushed and he turned, taking out a joint and lighting it, unlike the new girls he knew you could smoke openly here without getting in trouble. Neji smiled slightly at Tenten and she looked away blushing. "That's my cousin." he told the guys. They all looked at him. "You say this now." Kiba said. They all laughed at him, he had that look in his eyes, like he was gonna fuck them all. Wouldn't surprise anybody. "Which one?" he asked,<br>"The one with the long hair. Her eyes are like mine." They spotted her.  
>"She had huge-" Neji looked at him, "lovely eyes." Kiba finished. They all laughed at him. "What's so funny?" they turned to see Mai, her red hair down to mid-back, straight and perfect, she wore a black playsuit and Hello Kitty Vans. "Nothing. Kiba was about to say something inappropriate about one of those girls, turns out she's Neji's cousin."<br>"Ohh!" Mai said coming to stand by Nagato and she squealed as soon as she did. Everybody looked at her.  
>"What?" Kiba asked, scared.<br>"Those are my friends! The one's I was telling you about! Tenten, Temari, we will all because great friends." Mai took out her blackberry and spoke into it 'Sexy Mofo.' it spoke back to her: _**"Calling Reika now." **_She watched as Reika took out her phone and looked at the screen and sighed. Mai put her on speaker  
>"Hello, Miss Harada."<br>"Good morning Rei!"  
>"Mai?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Why are you wearing my shoes? I asked you to give me those back, I wanted to wear them this Friday." Mai furrowed her eyebrows. Damn! She'd been spotted, she wanted to scare her.<br>"Can't you wear a pair of Docs? I really want these."  
>"Suck. My. Dick." came Reika's reply. Of course. "My shoes. Tomorrow."<br>"Whatever. Dude, come here."  
>"Dude, no."<br>"Why?" Reika smirked and finally sat up and met Mai's grey eyes with her own blue ones. "Take me off speaker." Rei told her. She did. "Okay, why?"  
>"Dude, see the guy with the face tattoo. Sick for the tat, dick because he threatened to break Yui's wrist yesterday. Plus they've been staring at us. And see the slag with the red hair, she nearly killed Sakura. Totally cut her off when Sakura was driving. She hit her head of her steering wheel."<br>"So all in all everybody's getting on really well?" Mai said, frowning. "Nice snakebites." Reika grinned,  
>"Thanks. I'm putting you on speaker."<br>"Kay, I'm doing the same." they both put each other on speaker.  
>"Mai!" she heard all her friends. Mai grinned,<br>"Safe."  
>"Eiko says hi. She's hot-boxing my car."<br>"Fair play." Mai said, "Have you got-"  
>"If you ask me for a joint I'm gonna slit my throat. Eiko has already asked me."<br>"You've got bare weed."  
>"I don't care. I had bare MDMA until someone made me snort it all." Mai grinned.<br>"Please, I get more at lunch."  
>"Until lunch." Reika said,<br>"Sweet."  
>"I'm not going over to you."<br>"Whatever. Love the hot pants."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Who's is Ferrari Spider?"  
>"Amaya's. You were then when she got it."<br>"Dude, when did she got her driving license? I thought she was all about the motorbike."  
>"Dunno, she drove here, she must of got it in Suna."<br>"So how was getting up."  
>"I woke up at six. Got blazed to fuck. Got ready, drove here, had another joint to get more blazed. Got the munchies and I only have one thing to eat. And I've ate it. I'm so hungry. I hate my life." Mai giggled at her friend.<br>"I'm being serious. I want food. I don't know why I went back to school it's a fucking downer. Six hours of shit I ain't going to listen to." Mai rolled her eyes.  
>"Please come over. Or we're coming over to you."<br>"Kay. Bye. Oh I'm not coming over." and with that Reika hung up and got of her bonnet going to sit in Eiko's car with Sakura. Mai grinned. "I'm going to introduce you to some of the greatest pot heads you will ever meet." Kiba grinned,  
>"As long as I got a joint." Mai rolled her eyes and they began walking to them. "Reika!" Mai screamed as soon as they'd got to them. Rei jumped in the seat and turned to Mai. "Hey!" Rei said getting out the car and hugging her. Just then Eiko opened the door of Rei's car and loads of smoke came out from the hot-box she stepped out waving her hands, she had red-eye seriously bad. She threw Rei's key to her what Rei caught without much effort. "Your car is sick to hot box." Rei grinned as she got her bag and sat on her bonnet, she began to roll two joints.<br>"Guys!" Mai said after hugging everybody, "Let me introduce you lot." Mai grabbed Nagato's hand, what caused her to blush loads. "This is Nagato Pein, but everybody calls him Pein. This is Sasori Akasuna." She gestured to the guy that kind of looked like Gaara but he had no tattoo and his eyes weren't green. He nodded at them, Reika lifted her eyes and locked hers with his, she felt her heart speed up a bit and she cleared her throat before going back to rolling Mai's joint. "This dickhead is Suigetsu Hozuki." Suigetsu smiled, he teeth looked sharper then most people. Eiko couldn't help but think about him running them along her shoulders why she-Stop! No sex thoughts! She scolded herself. Mai watched Rei watch Eiko watch Suigetsu who watched her back. A knowing smirk came across Mai and Rei's lips. "Okay, this cutie is Gaara Sabaku." Gaara just sighed and looked up, Yui noticed the guy from yesterday, she took a slight step back but grinned at him all the same, Rei glared at him but just handed Mai her joint. "Thanks, Mofo." Rei smirked as she put her own joint in her mouth and lit it. "Anyway, this dude is Gaara's older brother Kankuro Sabaku. Gaara's a year younger than us." they nodded knowingly. Kankuro's eyes met Amaya's and she felt a smile tug on her lips, his hair was _hot_! "This one here, his like a wolf or dog, but I love him, his names Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba smiled at Ino, she bit her lip and attempted to cover herself, he seemed to be undressing her with his eyes. "Yeah, he makes most girls uncomfortable. He pretty cool though." Kiba winked at her, Ino raised a perfect eyebrow and scoffed. A smile came on his lips. Oh, she would be his. Okay this is Neji Hyugga!"  
>"Hyugga?" Rei, Amaya, Ino, Sakura, Eiko and Yui asked. Hinata bit her lip.<br>"Who is Hinata cousin! Way weird right!" Mai said, smiling. Hinata met Neji's eyes.  
>"Hi, Neji." she said quietly. Hinata had gotten over her stutter, well, not completely when she was around someone intimidating or someone she liked it came back.<br>"Hinata." he said simply. Rei raised an eyebrow at Mai, Mai shrugged. "This is Shikamaru Nara!" Mai said, holding onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Rei and Ino's head snapped towards him then. Rei let a smile on her face as she met Neji.  
>"Shika." Ino and Rei said, using their old nicknames for him.<br>"You lot know each other?"  
>"Yeah." Ino said, "Are dad's go way back."<br>"Oh, so you know his a lazy stoner?" Rei grinned,  
>"Oh yeah."<br>"Moving on." Mai said, pouting "This is-"  
>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"<br>"The loud-mouth knuckle headed dobe!" Mai said, Sasuke nodded. Hinata smiled at Naruto and he met her eyes and grinned widely. Oh no. Hinata thought. I'm blushing, what if I pass out? Oh, am I gonna stutter?  
>"This is Itachi Uchiha." Mai said, they all looked him, he was good-looking, kind of like the other guy Mai hadn't introduced.<br>"This is Tenten Temko!" Mai waved her hand at the girl with two buns on her head.  
>"Hey." Rei said,<br>"Hey." she said to her, grinning. "This is Temari Sabaku! Kankuro and Gaara's older sister. She's like ten months older then Kankuro, so their in the same year."  
>"Hey." Sakura said to her. She waved.<br>"And this!" Mai said as if for a grand finale, Kiba began making a drum noise on his knee's "Is the person most wanted by his fangirls. Making girls faint everywhere he goes, number one playboy, sex addict, pot headed, partier... UCHIHA SASUKE!" Mai said, finally shouting his name. Rei blinked her eyes.  
>"Fangirls?" she asked, "Seriously? That's sad." Sakura raised her emerald eyes to met onyx, she watched him watch her and felt a blush rise on her cheeks as that god-damn smile came back on her face. Reika's phone rang to G6 by Fareast movement. She grabbed her phone and narrowed her eyes to it, she rejected the call and put it in her pocket.<br>"Um excuse me?" they turned to the slag girl. "You forgot to introduce me!"  
>"Oh no." Mai said, "I didn't. Believe me." Sasuke let a small smile on his face. "This is Karin Yamato."<br>"You're the bitch that cut me off. Twice today!" Sakura said, about to take a step forward but Yui grabbed her arm. Sakura glared what just made her look kinky in her Anime-School girl outfit. "And you have the same shoes as me!" Rei looked at her shoe's.  
>"Calm down." Rei said as she dropped the dregs of the joint on the floor. "We've got to go, anyway." Rei grabbed her bag and Mai linked arms with her.<br>"Can I see your tattoo?" she asked.  
>"Later." Rei said as everybody followed them.<br>"You seem down today." Mai told her.  
>"You made me come to school. Of course I'm down. It's a downer. This place sucks dick."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was shit tbf : but I just kept writing... and I dunno, tbh. R&R. Oh and I know I haven't introduced the girls to the others yet..just wait! Okay (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is not another high school fic! It's gonna be different I promise! And thanks to the reviews they made me smile so much (:  
>Oh-there's lemons in this story-.- <strong>

* * *

><p>"You know." Kiba said as they sat down. Mai looked at him. "You never actually told us there names!" Mai's eyes widened! "Oh! That's Reika, Ino - the twins, Yui - the small one, Sakura - pink hair, Hinata - Neji's cousin, lavender eyes, Amaya - electric blue hair and Eiko - black hair dip dyed white."<br>"Oh. My. God." Sakura heard Reika say, she turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Our teachers reading porn!" Sakura looked and sweatdropped. Kiba grinned at them. "Yeah... he does that."  
>"Pervy!" Ino said, Sakura nodded.<br>"You haven't met our English or Science teachers yet..." Temari led off, playing with Shikamaru's hair. Sakura frowned and took out her schedule.

_**Schedule: Haruno Sakura**_

**Homeroom: Homeroom - Hatake Kakashi - Room 607 - 45 Minutes (Starts: 8:30)  
>First Period: AP English - Sanin Jiraiya - Room 104 - 55 Minutes (Starts: 9:15)<br>Second Period: AP Mathematics - Hatake Kakashi - Room 607 - 55 Minutes (10:10)  
>Third Period: TPE: Martial Arts Route - Uzuki Yugao - Sports Hall - 55 Minutes (11:05)<br>Fourth Period: Lunch - 60 Minutes (12:00)  
>Fifth Period: AP Biology - Sanin Orochimaru - Room 306 - 55 Minutes (1:00)<br>Sixth Period: Study Hall/Free Period - 55 Minutes (1:55)  
>Seventh Period: Physical Education - Matio GaiMitarashi Anko - Sports Hall - 55 Minutes (2:50)  
>Eighth Period: Physical Education - Matio Gai Mitarashi Anko - Sports Hall - 55 Minutes (3:45)  
>School Finish: 3:45 PM<strong>

"Ugh! Why does school finish at quarter to four!"  
>"That's good." Temari said, "Considering we have an basically an hour to piss about... And forty five minutes with a perv who doesn't actually do anything with us... that's like nearly an hour and a half plus lunch so two hours and a half of doing nothing... think about it, if you take that off we finish at quarter to two... and we still manage to get six lessons in..."<br>"I guess." Sakura said, listening to Temari's logic. Reika was looking at her schedule and sweatdropped. "I'm in AP for everything you can AP in... what the fuck? When did I become smart?" Sakura looked over at her schedule. "Chemistry?" she asked her, she shrugged. They'd been to the office to full out there schedules, they all had PE together, what was a double, and they had the same lunch hours and free period and English. But other than that Sakura wasn't sure. "Anybody take TPE?" she sore that Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata (living up to the Hyugga rep again...), Kankuro, Amaya, Temari, Shikamaru (I know right!) Gaara, Yui and Sasuke were.  
>"What period?"<br>"Third." Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Yui and Sasuke muttered.  
>"Fifth." Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro and Amaya said. Sakura sighed.<br>"What you got third?" Yui asked,  
>"AP Biochem..." Hinata and Amaya said.<br>"Biochem?" Ino and Reika asked and sweatdropped. "Dude if I knew that Chemistry was like hardcore science I wouldn't off took it."  
>"We've got Wood Work."<br>"That's such a pussy lesson." Sakura said grinning.  
>"Shut up." Kankuro said. "Were AP. To be honest it was because it kind off came under science.. physics and we're not good at science." Sakura laughed. Sakura's eyes widened.<br>"Yui!" She said, Yui looked at her, she'd been looking at Gaara, trying to get conversation going. Fail!  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Look at our teacher for TPE." Yui did. Yui sweatdropped.  
>"Are you kidding me?" Yui said, she nearly looked sad. Nearly. Sakura giggled along with Mai.<br>"What?" Temari asked. Sakura controlled a giggle.  
>"Answer her." Sasuke said, "Your laughter annoys me." she raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well excuse me Mr-"  
>"Saks." Mai said. rolling her eyes she took a deep breath and said. "You see the TPE teacher Yugao?" Sakura said, everybody nodded.<br>"She is _hot_." Kiba said, wolf whistling, everybody looked over, girls waved at them and one picked up their phone and pointed at Kiba. Kiba grinned his wolfish grin and he grabbed his phone.  
>"Anyway." Sakura said, "That's Yui's older sister." everybody stopped what they were doing.<br>"No. Way." Tenten said, "People will like you fast then." Yui smiled with a shrug and wanted to groan. "Saks, she's gonna tease me." Yui did a pout but Saks could tell she was happy. She always was. She turned to Gaara and prodded him. "Yui." Sakura warned, she still didn't trust him,  
>"He was joking Sakura."<br>"No." Sasuke said, "He wasn't." then something dawned on Yui.  
>"Gaara?" she asked him. Blank. "Gaara?" she tried again. Nothing. She prodded him, "Gaara?" nothing. "Gaara-kun?" she cooed the question and prodded his shoulder. That got his attention.<br>"Did she just suffix his name?" Tenten whispered to Temari. "His gonna kill her." Temari nodded, watching her brother carefully.  
>"I meant what I said, Yukiko." he looked at her schedule to get her full name.<br>"I just wanted to ask you something." she said, pouting. "Please let me ask you something, Gaara-kun?"  
>"Yui!" Sakura said, "Stop suffixing the guys name!"<br>"Please?" Yui was still going, she batted her big black eyes, and stuck out her full bottom lip in a pout as she tilted her head, she looked like a doll, so small and fragile.  
><em>"What?"<em> He hissed.  
>"I." she gulped, "Just wanted to know why you were in our homeroom." he blinked. It was a reasonable question.<br>"Mixed homerooms." he said shortly, with that he turned around and spaced out again. She blinked. Had he just flipped her off because of a question?  
>"What he means is." Kankuro said, "We have mixed years in the homeroom. Look around from Genin's like.." he pointed to a girl with black hair in a high ponytail "Jess over there." he looked round, "Chunin's like Gaara. Jonin's like ourselves. And, well Kage's don't have homeroom. They have an extra free period to just chill somewhere in the school, because going on to Kage year is optional." Sakura and Yui nodded there understanding. They'd dealt with the years before, not mixed homerooms. Just then the bell went and there teacher finally looked up and noticed them. "Oh." he looked guilty. "I was meant to get you to introduce yourself... tomorrow, then."<br>"Kay, dude." Reika said, "What's his name?" she asked Kiba.  
>"Kakashi Sensei. Right, to English. Wow!" he gave a fake cheer.<br>"You thought Kakashi was pervy." Naruto said. "Wait till you meet my godfather, aka our English teacher." Sakura grinned and looked at Sasuke.  
>"Oi, Cockatoo." Sakura said, prodding him, he turned and glared,<br>"What?" Sasuke asked Sakura.  
>"Why don't you like me." she stated it instead of asked.<br>"Because..." he said, "You annoy me."  
>"Well, your hair annoys me and the fact that your friend threatened to break my friends wrist." she looked and sore Gaara had already gone to his Chunin lesson. "But I don't hate you, Uchiha."<br>"Look Haruno, I don't need another fangirl, so.." Sakura burst out laughing, leaning onto him as she did so, the others seem to of been in their own conversation.  
>"I don't want to be! I've seen your fangirls! One tried to kill me twice already! Uchiha, I wouldn't want to fuck you." Sakura smiled, "If you and I were the only humans and aliens were taking over and we had to populate the world <em>and <em>the pregnancy and birth was quick and painless. I would never sleep with you. Sure, you're not totally ugly, but you're a dickhead, and that's a total turn off." she then noticed that all her friends were listening and they all burst out laughing. With that Sakura walked away, to the front by Ino, he hips involuntarily swaying seductivly. Sasuke cursed himself for noticing.

* * *

><p>Ino walked into the English classroom to see a guy with white hair <em>everywhere <em>his hair stuck out in places, it was long, thick and huge. Like an afro of white. Oh god. Then Ino sweatdropped as she realised something. "Isn't that guy..."  
>"The dude that writes all that porn? The one Kakashi-Sensei reads. Yep." Reika sweatdropped next to Ino at Naruto's answer. "Pervy-Sage." Naruto shouted.<br>"NARUTO!" he shouted. "Not in school. Not at all."  
>"Eh... sorry Sage. Um... these are new students." Ino, Reika, Yui, Sakura, Hinata, Amaya and Eiko waved. Jiraiya nodded "Well, why don't you introduced yourself." Eiko sweatdropped. They walked to the front and faced the class. "Begin." Jiraiya said before going back to his 'research' on the internet. Ugh, pervy.<br>"Eh..." Ino began. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I was seventeen two months ago and I live with my sister." Reika rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm Yamanaka Reika. Me and Ino are twins. I love metal music and baseline. And I love proper horrors and slasher films."<br>"I'm Uzuki Yukiko. People call me Yui. I've been this size since I was twelve." Rei nearly laughed at that piece of information. "And I love my bestfriends."  
>"I'm Haruno Sakura. My hair is natural. I'm stubborn and high-strong but to be honest I don't care."<br>"I'm Hyugga Hinata." Hinata was doing fine until Naruto met her eyes "I-I l-love listening to m-music." Amaya raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
>"I'm Sato Amaya." Amaya said. "I dye my hair different colours alot. I like blue though, might keep it this colour. My car and my bike are my baby's."<br>"Suzuki Eiko." Eiko laughed, "Make jokes about me being named after a car and I swear to god I will hit you." Reika snorted to hide her laughter. Thanks." Eiko rolled her eyes. Ino grinned.  
>"Oh, done? Uh, sit down." they walked to Mai and sat down.<br>"Are all teachers in this school perverts?" Ino asked  
>"A few of them." Kiba said, who was sat next to her. She rolled her eyes,<br>"So, anyway." Jiraiya began; "What are we doing again?" Naruto rolled his eyes.  
>"Romeo and Juliet, perv!"<br>"NARUTO!" he scolded. He took a deep breath, "Do any of our new students know anything about Romeo and Juliet? Yamanaka... Reika?" he asked.  
>"They, eh, die. Like, he drinks poison and she stabs herself. Screwing for them." the teacher sweatdropped.<br>"Ugh, right... what about Haruno Sakura?"  
>"There enemy's that fall in love with each other at a party, and they get married and Tybalt kills Mercuitio. And Romeo kills Tybalt, and he's like put on a death row and shiz, and like Juliet gets given this, like, I dunno, potion that put's her to sleep in a coma-like state so they think she's dead and then like he thinks she's dead so he goes to where she is and drinks the poison and like she's not dead so then she like stabs herself. And then there both dead, and the war between the houses end because they've both lost there only child. What, personally, I find ironic."<br>"You're right. But, grammar in English please, you're smart, don't use that many 'likes'." Sakura rolled her eyes and snuggled down in her chair.

* * *

><p>Fourth period finally rolled around. Lunch. Reika was walking with Mai, arm linked through arm when three guys, two with red hair and one who looked like an older version of Sasuke came up. Rei tried remembering there names... Sasori, the really <em>really <em>cute one with red hair who's bones she'd jump if she... got over her anxiety. Nagato, aka, Pein, who Mai liked... he had red hair. And... Itachi? Sasuke's older brother. "Hey guys!" Mai said, linking her arms through Pein's so that he was joined onto there mad line. Reika looked up at Sasori, who - oddly, blushed. He didn't look like the type. She smiled and turned, scared she'd blush. WHAT THE FUCK? she thought. I don't blush, I dominate. I'm not shy! Reika continued to curse herself in her mind. Mai looked at her. "Come on I know a place where we can chill and have a joint." Reika instantly perked up.  
>"Sweet. Let's go." Mai snorted at her friend. They began walking onto the field. There friends were already there. Shikamaru was rolling up, Mai and Reika began to run to them and skidded to a stop. They sat down and Reika instantly took out her shit.<br>"Rei..?" Mai began, her eyes flashed dangerously to Mai,  
>"Yes..?" she said slowly.<br>"Oh, come on! Please! I can't pick up 'till after school." Reika sweatdropped and her eye twitched.  
>"Eh..."<br>"Please.."  
>"But...<br>"You love me..."  
>"No I don't..."<br>"Yes you do...  
>"Eh..."<br>"Please..."  
>"Fine."<br>"Yay! Like, so much love, babes." Reika just rolled her eyes as Mai stole some of her stuff. Reika lit her own joint and leaned her head back against the tree inhaling on it deep. God, how life had changed. Last year she was at a boarding school with her bestfriends, seeing Mai as much as she could, partying, drinking, smoking, sleeping, eating, going home to see her mum, fighting with her mum and hating her mums boyfriend. Life was decent. Now look at her. Living with her sister, not speaking to her mum or her boyfriend, scared of most men, and at a public school! At least her partying was still going on. She finally decided to zone in to what her friends were talking about.  
>"-lost my virginity two years ago to my then-girlfriend. Simple. We were young, in love, whatever. We were making out, shit got heavy, we were on a bed. Shit happens." Kiba was saying with a shrug. Everybody smirked at his reply. Reika let out a small laugh.<br>"And how did you lose yours?" Kiba questioned her. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes half closed at the memory.  
>"I was at a party." she said with a shrug, "I'd been going out with the guy for, I dunno, maybe seven months. Not really sure how long we were together. Um, we drank. We smoked. I'm pretty sure there was MDMA there, we went back to his, got down to it, I woke up the next morning next to him. We broke up like two weeks later." she shrugged again as she took another toke.<br>"Did it hurt?" Tenten asked, interested, Reika frowned as she thought back to that night.  
>"A bit..." she admitted, "But it went really quick." and like that there conversation was over.<p>

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura linked arms as they went to PE. They got there and Anko and Gai-Sensei were there, waiting as there students filed in. They walked up to Mai and then Sakura frowned, "Gaara's in here... he's a year younger then us; so's Sasori and Nagato - they're a year older."<br>"Mixed PE groups." Tenten explained as she jogged up to us. Yui finally walked in with Reika. Karin walked in then and glared at Sakura.  
>"Am I the only one that thinks she has special hate for me?" Sakura muttered as Tenten, Ino and her walked over to Sasori, Nagato and Gaara. Temari, Hinata, Amaya, Eiko, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro and Suigetsu all walked in then and joined them. They were all in PE together, only Yui and Rei missing.<br>"Please don't say Rei is getting high before PE." Mai said shaking her head.  
>"Wouldn't surprise me." Ino muttered. But then they sore Yui and Rei, laughing and talking, when Karin stuck her foot out to trip Yui. Mai went to warn them but it was too late. Yui was falling but Rei caught her and glared at Karin. Everybody in the gym went silent as Rei took two steps to Karin so they were standing side by side, facing the opposite direction. Reika whispered "Touch her again; and I will break your nose. And Sasuke'll laugh." to Karin before she started walking again. Karin just glared as Yui and Rei arrived by us.<br>"Was there need to bring me into that?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Every need." Rei agreed; even though there was nothing to agree to. He just rolled his eyes. Reika smiled at Sakura.<br>"Okay, everybody line up." Ino dragged herself to the girl line where Anko started rambling on about them playing dodge ball. "Go get changed!" she finally shouted. They all ran to the changing rooms so they could grab a good locker. Ino looked at the uniform and smiled, they weren't that bad. Black short-shorts and a forest green tight tank top with some black trainers. When they were ready they all went into the gym where all the boys waited bored. Ino looked at Kiba in his basketball shorts and green tank top. He looked... sexy. No, bad thoughts. Don't think those thoughts.  
>"Okay! We are going to be playing Dodgeball! On team one: Reika, Yui, Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Eiko, Tenten, Suigetsu, Kiba..." and she rattled off five other names. "And on team two everybody else." Sakura blew a kiss at Ino as they took there places on opposite teams. "And...GO!" and everybody ran for the balls, Sakura spun and flung the ball hitting Shikamaru in the chest. "Troublesome." he muttered as he walked off the court. Ino shook her head as she threw the ball at Eiko who was throwing a ball at Temari, the ball made her miss Temari and got her out. She looked at Ino "COME AT ME BRO." she shouted at her before grinning and walking off the court happily. Ino shook her head and grabbed a ball thrown by Suigetsu who was then out, she tried throwing it at Kiba but he dodged and threw it back. Hard. It hit her in the stomach and she fell back. "Ow!" she screamed as her butt collided with the solid floor. Everybody watched silently.<br>"Ino I am so sorry-" Kiba began.  
>"No, no it's fine." she assured him as she stood up when really she was thinking: <em>Yeah you should be! <em>She casually walked over to Eiko who turned and said,  
>"Karma's a bitch." Suigetsu nodded, Ino frowned,<br>"I think he broke my butt!" Eiko laughed,  
>"You going to that party on Saturday?" Just then Sakura, Sasuke, Reika, Mai, Pein and Sasori were walking over after being hit.<br>"Um, I dunno yet. I wanna go, but like, I hate like five people that are going. Rei, you're going right?"  
>"Yeah, me and Mai are going on the Friday evening because Akira was complaining about something or another. Don't really know. You're not gonna go because of five people?"<br>"Shut up." Ino said.  
>"What party?" Sasuke muttered.<br>"Iwate Akira's party. They're usually pretty good, mostly turn into raves. But this ones more relaxed. It's not even a party. It's a gathering. Were you just go - chill, drink, smoke, sniff if you're into it, meet people, make-out, chat, music's not too loud, pass out, wake up the next morning, go home." Mai explained.  
>"So we've had gatherings and not even realised it?" Naruto asked, sitting next to Sasuke after being caught out."<br>"Yep." Mai nodded.  
>"It better not be wack!" Naruto said "I hate going to wack things." Rei raised an eyebrow,<br>"Oh, Akira invited you?" Naruto sweatdropped but before her could say anything Gai shouted "And Neji wins!" they all turned, everybody else had got out and it had been Tenten v Neji. Tenten glowered and stormed off to get changed, Mai grinned at that.  
>"You know we could try getting them into the gathering." Reika wasn't really listening so Mai repeated it louder. Rei blinked.<br>"In other words: I could try getting them into the gathering?" Rei asked,  
>"Much love" Mai said, Reika sighed as they all got up and went to get changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the school building with Rei, Mai and Ino. Rei was currently on the phone trying to get their new friends into this gathering.<br>"Yea, safe. Bye." Rei said before hanging up. "They're in." Rei said, Mai squealed. Sakura shook her head and then she sore Karin. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was standing next to Sakura's car. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto walked up.  
>"What's happening girls?" Naruto asked.<br>"Why is she standing by my car?" Sakura asked. Rei raised her eyebrow.  
>"I smell a bitch fight." Rei said, grinning at Sakura. Sakura stormed over there.<br>"Get away from my car, bitch."  
>"Look, whore, I'll do whatever I want." Eiko arrived then and raised an eyebrow.<br>"She asked you to move. Do it."  
>"No!" Karin said.<br>"Look, go stalk Sasuke somewhere else." Karin glared.  
>"Stay away from Sasuke!" she hissed just as he arrived, "He's mine. Aren't you Sasuke-kun."<br>"Hn." Sakura gave a short laugh.  
>"You can have your <em>Sasuke-kun <em>I just want you away from my car. Move. Now!" Karin blinked.  
>"Nobody ever speaks to me like that!"<br>"Yea, guess what. She did." Rei said opening her car door.  
>"Look you lot! I'll go, but believe me when I say I will find out your secret. And don't even think you've got anyone fooled. Seven boarding school girls suddenly move here? And I can tell it's not because of partying. You all have shit. And I'm gonna get the dirt on it."<br>"Kay, bye then." Ino said, climbing into her Mini. Sakura kept a cool façade but inside she was shook up. The truth was they all did have a secret, they had all went through shit this year, resulting in many different problems. And nobody could find that out.  
>"You know." Sasuke said, leaning on a tree behind the cars. "She has a point. Everybody is curious what your secret is."<br>"It's simple." Sakura said, "Our parents' wanted us to go to school near home." Reika played with her lip bars as Sakura looked at her.  
>"This is such a bore!" she said, "Where the fuck is Yui?"<br>"Here!" she shouted, arriving with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Everybody else was walking over slowly. They all arrived and Tenten said,  
>"So what's everybody doing today?" everybody shrugged,<br>"Well, usually me and the guys go down to the park to play Ultimate Frisbee."  
>"Frisbee?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"It's fun! We get some joints on the go, a few cans, bare food, have a few games."  
>"Actually sounds fun." Ino said, looking at Rei, who was pulling out a joint.<br>"I don't mind." she said shrugging seeing all her long-time bestfriends looking at her, she lit her joint. Sakura grinned,  
>"We'll be there! What time?"<br>"Six. You lot can bring the food." Sasuke said. Sakura stuck her middle finger up at him and climbed in her car. She pulled out slowly, sticking her head out of the window,  
>"See ya!" she shouted as she began driving, her hands clenching the steering wheel! Damn that Uchiha, he's already getting to her! And that Karin-bitch. Ugh! She needed to calm down before Frisbee, and she knew exactly where to go. Her brothers grave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it was shit, I kind of had writers block until the end where I knew there had to be something different about these girls. I hope it was alright! Much love xoxo, read&amp;review, yeayea safe. (':<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is not another high school fic! It's gonna be different I promise! And thanks to the reviews they made me smile so much (:  
>Oh-there's lemons in this story-.- This chapter is mostly focused on Mai, Pein, Sasuke and Sakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled up to her house, deciding to get changed before she went to her brothers grave. She entered her home, the hallway walls were painted a pastel green with ebony wood flooring. She put her keys on the table in the hall and walked into her bedroom, the walls were painted a pastel green with a pink embroidered cherry blossoms on, she had a black shaggy carpet aswell, with a king sized bed to one wall, with about five pillows on, a pink duvet and pillow set with a green comforter. She had a massive chest at the end of her bed, what had most of her shoes in. Facing away from the bed was a computer desk with her laptop on and some metres away from that was her built-in TV and cabinets to put her DVDs in, on the other wall was took up by a built-in mirrored wardrobe that took up the whole wall. She opened it and scanned through it, settling on Levi Strauss denim shorts, and a tight white-sports vest top thrown over a hyper pink bra, that could just about be seen through it. She tied a red bandanna in her her as a headband and left her hair down, grabbing a pair of DCs and shoving them on her feet. Grabbing a white jacket she put it on her head and grabbed a Supreme beanie and shoved it on her head before running down the hall, grabbing her keys and shoving them in her pocket, she got out the apartment complex and began walking to the graveyard, choosing to come back for her car. She entered the graveyard and walked the familiar route to her brothers grave. It was shiny black with the words 'Here lays Haruno Yamoto, loving brother, daring son.' Sakura ran her finger over the grave and smiled, picking up the dead flowers from her last visit and chucking them, looking round she found a cherry blossom tree, she walked to it and picked some blossom's before putting them on her brothers grave, she knelt down and sniffed as tears started to well in her eyes, "I miss you, bro." she whispered quietly, staring at his name, "I'm so, so sorry I couldn't help you." she sniffed as a tear fell from her eye, and ran down her nose. "I know I say this everytime I come... sorry it's been so long..." she smiled at the grave, despite the fact that he wasn't there, he couldn't see her, or even hear her. "I still don't know where they are..." Sakura's throat closed up at the mention of her parents. "I've been trying, Nii-san, I promise I have." Sakura sniffed again, "I just can't find them." more tears fell freely from Sakura's eyes, "I-I can't be here... I just can't, bro, I've got to go play Frisbee, but I love you, I miss you and I'll never give up looking for them." she stood and backed away a few times, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before running out of the graveyard and jogging home, she got into her car and took a few deep calming breaths before putting the car into ignition and reversing out, she dialled Rei's number,<br>"Hello?" Rei answered,  
>"Who's bringing the food?"<br>"You."  
>"Fine, I'll bring food and drink. YOU bring alot of weed."<br>"I am not sharing my-"  
>"You don't have to share all of it-"<br>"Still not hap-"  
>"Yes it is. Bye." and Sakura hung up. Shaking her head as she drove into a ramen shop, then a KFC then a McDonald's and a Burger King, before finally driving to the park. She parked her car up and opened the door and froze. None of the girls were here yet, most of the boys weren't either. But the one's that were... they were running around with a Frisbee - topless. Her eyes fell on Sasuke who was running away from her, he was wearing knee length shorts and a pair of Vans. She could see every panel is his back work together as it flexed and relaxed, he turned to run the other way and... god, she could count the six abdominal muscles. They looked hard enough and strong enough to grate cheese on, but it wasn't to much... it was that perfect amount where you could tell the person was strong, but they weren't overly working out at the gym kind of six pack. She involuntarily licked her lips. The other guys there were simply Pein, Sasori and Gaara - who, she hated to admit it, looked hot topless to.<br>"See something you like?" Sakura jumped and looked to see Mai standing there, Mai's eyes drifting towards Pein, who now had the Frisbee as his muscles worked well together.  
>"Do you?" Sakura teased, red tinted Mai's cheeks but she bit the inside of her lip and replied:<br>"Yes. You?" Sakura looked at Sasuke again,  
>"He's got an amazing body." Mai grinned, "But he's arrogant jack ass." shrugging, Sakura turned and grabbed the food, putting some in Mai's arms and grabbing her keys, phone, tobacco, weed and sunglasses, she slammed her door shut and locked it she began walking towards the guys who had now noticed them. They walked over to the two approaching girls.<br>"Hey." Pein said, nodding towards Mai and Sakura, Sasuke put an arm behind his head, making his muscles do amazing things, making Sakura's stomach do flips.  
>"Hn." Gaara and Sasuke said to acknowledge them.<br>"Hi." Sasori said simply.  
>"What food?" Sasuke asked, Sakura grinned,<br>"Ramen for Naruto, KFC, McDonald and Burger King for the rest." Sasuke grabbed the food,  
>"Don't eat it now!" Sakura said, slapping his arm, and surprisingly, she had some strength. "Not everyone's here!" she scolded,<br>"Sorry, mum." he grunted and sat down, Mai did the same with Sakura, Mai laying down, her head on Pein's lap, her feet in Sakura's. Sakura took out a pre-rolled joint and lit it. Taking slow, long drags and letting them out in a long line.  
>"Who's bringing music?" Mai asked, swaying even though there was no music playing.<br>"Probably Ino." Sakura said, shrugging.  
>"Hn." was Sasuke's reply, Sasuke's eyes roamed over what Sakura was wearing, the faint pink tint coming through the shirt from her bra, the shorts showing off alot of leg, her legs were bronze and long and well muscled. Hmm... he wouldn't mind those legs being wrapped around his waist. They heard a car pull into the park and turned to see Rei getting out in black short-shorts a belly top with a male button-down shirt over the top, none of the buttons done up. She looked cool as always. Ino was wearing a blue playsuit, her long hair in waves, she looked... like she'd just come out of a catwalk, as always. They came over, Ino had Rei's boombox iPod deck. Ino set it down and instantly Rei's iPod was in it, and Deadmau5 was blasting through the speakers.<br>"Where is everyone?" Ino asked,  
>"Coming." Sasori replied, and sure enough, everyone pulled up in the next ten minutes, and once Tenten - being the last to arrive - was there the Frisbee began, Sasuke whispered to Sakura that the boys would win as they went to play.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys were winning by one point, and that was pretty good considering how good these girls were at distracting them... Sakura's legs looked great relaxed but Sakura couldn't keep his eyes off them when she was running.<p>

"SASUKE!" Sasuke turned and caught the Frisbee of Naruto, Sasuke caught it, pivoted and threw it at Neji, but it was intercepted by Tenten.  
>"WOO!" Ino shouted, sticking her fist in the air, Tenten threw it to Sakura who threw it to Ino, and eventually got back to Sakura who then threw it to Tenten who took the shot... and it got in!<br>"Damn..." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his water and sweat soaked hair. Sakura grinned at him and he just put his middle fingers up to her. She rolled her eyes and then Sasuke noticed everybody else had been playing and the boys had the Frisbee and Neji was throwing it to him, Sakura ran at Sasuke just as he was about to catch the Frisbee and tackled him to the floor,  
>"WHAT THE-" Sasuke shouted and the Frisbee flew over there bodies and down the hill, "Look what you've done!" Sasuke hissed as they both stood up, grinning Sakura sprinted to go fetch the Frisbee, but Sasuke wasn't let himself be beat by some girl he'd just met so he went after it aswell, they ran down the bank where their friends couldn't see. Sasuke pulled up infront of Sakura but she managed to over take him, Sasuke smirked as he ran at her and picked her up, she squealed,<br>"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted, he ran towards the lake, "Sasuke you wouldn't-" you heard the 'splash' as Sakura fell into the water, Sasuke ran to the Frisbee and picked up, turning round to see Sakura emerging from the water, drenched, her denim jeans and vest top clinging to her skin and curves, the water shining of her tan skin and he white top going see-through, he could see the neon pink bra with the black pattern on, how it was low cut and, thanks to the top clinging to her breasts, notice that they weren't as small as they looked. And she was angry. And she was running at him. He went to move but she'd already jumped on him, sending him backwards, he was lay on his back and she was saddling his waist - this really wasn't what she'd expected- Sasuke smirked at the idea of being in the same position - just minus the clothes.  
>"Give me the Frisbee, Sasuke! Or I'm not moving." Sasuke's smirk grew as he put the Frisbee underneath his head.<br>"I'm not giving you the Frisbee, I really don't care if you move. I don't think you realise who's got the advantage here." Sakura raised an eyebrow "I've got the Frisbee, and there's an extremely hot girl with a see-through top straddling me. I really don't see a problem with this." Sakura glared, but then a bright idea came to mind.  
>"Sasuke-<strong><em>kun<em>**?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he removed his hands from behind his head, Sakura smiled and leant down, pressing her soft lips to his and moving them in a steady movement, what he eventually returned, she let her hands find his hair then slip to the Frisbee she didn't move right away, just enjoying how much of a good kisser he really was before jumping off him and flinging the Frisbee as far as it would go, it went up the hill and she hoped Tenten or someone had caught it.  
>"You evil-" Sasuke began, but Sakura was running. He ran after her and they both descended the hill, everyone froze what they were doing and looked at the two, looked at a partially damp Sasuke and a soaking wet Sakura.<br>"Saks?" Ino shouted,  
>"He threw me in the lake!" she shouted angrily, Ino's eyes went wide before she, like everyone else, began laughing uncontrollably.<br>"Uchiha, I am not playing with a see-through top!" Sakura hissed at him,  
>"I don't know why not." Sasuke said quietly, "It looks good." he smirked at her and she just glared, rolling his eyes he went and got the top he'd taken off hours ago and threw it at her head. Sakura held it up.<br>"This is yours." she told him.  
>"Well done."<br>"I don't want to wear your top."  
>"Well it's that or a see-through one." Sakura glared at him one last top before slipping the Uchiha's top on. She hated to admit it - but she liked it, she liked how it was to big and was like a dress, she liked how it had his scent of... she wasn't sure what, but it smelt nice, she liked how it had the Uchiha symbol on the back so it made her look like an special member, or someone who's sleeping with one of them. They all continued playing, Tenten has the Frisbee, she threw it to Sakura who jumped and caught it and threw it to Ino, but it was intercepted by Kiba, who knocked Ino on the floor, he turned and threw it to Sasuke who threw it to Neji, who even though being tackled by Tenten managed to get it in the goal. The boys cheered and Kiba turned and held his hand out for Ino, she accepted glaring at him.<br>"That's the second time you've knocked me over, Kiba!" she hissed,  
>"Yeah, I know." he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry." she glared but a small smile was playing on her lips.<br>"You should be." she told him before smiling a big grin and turning to go see Reika.  
>"Let's eat!" Naruto shouted, everyone ran over to where the food and music was and sat down, Hinata was blushing bright red when Naruto chose to sit next to her. They all grabbed some food and brought it near them, stuffing their faces.<br>"Told you we'd win." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura glared at him before eating more of her food.  
>"Shut up! You threw me in the lake! That's cheating." Sasuke scoffed. Sasuke lowered his voice,<br>"You kissed me, that's cheating!"  
>"You started it!"<br>"You finished it!" Sakura huffed and turned away from him, accepting the joint that was being passed around.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left Sasuke and Sakura to clean up. Sakura wasn't happy to have been left alone with Sasuke, they shoved all the rubbish in a bin bag Naruto had pulled from god-knows where and Sasuke put it in a bin, he came over to Sakura with his trademark smirk in place and flung his arm over her shoulder. "Get off." she mumbled as she shrugged his arm off.<br>"So, I need that top back tomorrow." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him,  
>"Oh do you know, and why is that?"<br>"Because." he gave a shrug, "It's my favourite top. And I've got a date with a model tomorrow." Sakura rolled her eyes,  
>"Lovely."<br>"It is." Sasuke agreed,  
>"I'll bring the top to school tomorrow."<br>"Good girl." he said, smirking down at her, she pushed on his chest but he didn't budge, she found herself staring at the toned body, it really was a masterpiece. "See something you like?" Sasuke asked,  
>"Nope." Sakura replied, smirking up at him. He smiled and said,<br>"You know, Sakura, you're quite the kisser."  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I never expected a _cherry blossom _to be a good kisser." he put emphasis on the cherry blossom to annoy her.  
>"Go away!" she said, hearing the reference to her hair.<br>"Come on, Sa-ku-ra." she shivered at the way her name rolled of his tongue, how deep, husky and seductive he made it sound, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, and moving his in a heated way, she started to kiss back and then remembered who she was, who he was, where they were and what they were doing. She pushed but he didn't budge, but he didn't have his arms wrapped around her so she stepped back a few steps.  
>"You shouldn't do that!" she hissed at him,<br>"If I remember correctly, you was the one who kissed me first."  
>"To get the Frisbee!"<br>"You kissed me back then."  
>"Only because... oh, shut up, Uchiha! Just don't kiss me again!" and she stomped away,<br>"Bring me my top tomorrow!"  
>"I will!" she shouted, getting into her car, clamming the door shut and driving off. Sasuke stood there smirking, oh, this was going to be a fun year.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai was driving slowly to Nagato's house, he never knew she was coming, but he wouldn't mind. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't, she hoped no girl was there, she hoped him and Konan wouldn't get back together, that Konan and Itachi would finally get together. She pulled up infront of his apartment complex, got out her car and locked it before opening the apartment complex door and walking to the top floor, they might aswell be pent houses, Mai always thought. She knocked on the door to his house and five seconds later he opened the door, in cotton bottoms, hanging low around his waist, and a baggy white top, he looked quite... hot, as always. "Mai? I never knew you was coming." Pein told her, with a warm smile.<br>"Yeah, I know, sorry, I was so bored. I can go-"  
>"No, come in." he opened the door wider and walked inside, Mai smiled as she stepped inside his warm home and closed the door, "Want a drink?" he shouted from the kitchen,<br>"What you got?"  
>"Beer, beer, and a bit more beer. Oh and some water and juice."<br>"Beer sounds nice." Mai shouted walking into his living room and sitting on the chocolate suede sofa. He entered with two bottles of beer, handed one to her and sat on the other sofa, turning on the TV. Mai took a long swig of the beer and put it on the coffee table, she put her feet up and grinned at him. She was wearing a Hell Bunny dress with hot-pants underneath, no leggings or tights, just some Iron Fist slip-ons. Pein watched Mai watch him and accidently spilled some of his beer down his top, Mai burst out laughing,  
>"Not funny." Pein said standing up and walking out the room, while taking off his top. Mai frowned,<br>"Wait! You barley know how to wash clothes as it is!" she ran to make sure he put his top on the right wash, but when she entered the room with the washing machine in she froze, he stood there, in cotton bottoms low around his waist, the top of his silk underwear visible, and no top. Her eyes rested on his chest and stayed there, she wanted to do such bad things, moan such bad things...  
>"Mai!" Mai snapped out of her façade and looked at his face, his red hair was falling in his eye. She smiled as she walked over to him,<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What wash?"<br>"Um... this one." she clicked the buttons, threw the top in with the washing tablet and pressed 'start', she looked up at him and smiled, she let her hand touch his cheek, before brushing the hair out of his eye,  
>"You were kind of in a trance over there." Pein pointed out, blushing slightly,<br>"Aha, sorry about that, Nagato."  
>"No problem, see something you like?" he teased coyly. Mai gave a kawaii smile and her voice got husky all of a sudden.<br>"Maybe I did, Na-ga-to." Mai had no idea what she was doing, this was dangerous, she was flirting with Nagato! Why was she doing this! This was dangerous, this was putting her feelings, her ass and their friendship on the line, and yet she had no desire to stop. She blushed bright red as he flushed slightly,  
>"What was that?" he asked, his eyes going dark with lust. She smiled as she touched his cheek again, before wrapping both her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers, she kissed him sweetly, exactly how a first kiss should be, before removing her lips and resting her forehead against his, their beer-stained breaths mingling together. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Mai said, before pressing her lips urgently back against his, he responded automatically, his hand going to her thigh and lifting it up as he put her on the side, stepping in between her legs, what she wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His hands went to the bottom of her dress, and she unzipped the side zip so he could easily lift it over her head, what he did. He flung it carelessly on the floor, she smiled as she kissed his neck and his shoulder, she ran her hands down the panels of his abdominals, as his hands slowly ran along her flat stomach, and found their way to the button on her shorts, he undone them and found her lips again, he picked her up as he carried her easily to his bedrooms, she fell flat on her back as he ripped her shorts off and kissed the breast that was visible while she was still in a bra. He kissed her again as she pulled of his cotton bottoms, and he unhooked her bra before flinging it carelessly to the side. He kissed down to her erect and sensitive nipple, he trailed the outside with his tongue, teasing her, never touching the most sensitive part, he smirked as she pushed his head further against her boobs, wanting to feel the sensation, he flicked the bud with his tongue and she let out a soft sigh, he nipped at it, before sucking it into his mouth and playing with it, making her nails dig into his shoulders, and drag down his back, "Mmmm..." she mused quietly, a familiar heat building up between her legs, Pein swapped boobs, making her go on a next level high, he kissed down her stomach, playing with her belly bar for a few seconds before he ripped of her knickers with his teeth and looked at the 'V' of shaved perfection, he smiled as he kissed the skin gently, making her squirm underneath him, he ran his fingers through the folds, gently flicking at the bud, before inserting one finger, he moved in slowly first, tormenting her because she was pressing further into the finger, smirking, he inserted the second, curling it at times to add to the pressure, he began to pick up speed as her head leaned back, and then suddenly he just stopped. "Wh-what? Why'd you stop?" Mai moaned, Nagato just smirked at her as he leant his head down, licking the folds slowly, before slowly licking the swollen vulva, a small moan escaped Mai's mouth, giving Pein more fuel, he loved how wet she already was, he loved the smell, the... everything. He slowly let his tongue go inside of her, flicking it at her inner walls, her hands found his hair, getting tangled in it, and pushing his face towards her more, he took his tongue from inside her and found the erect and hard bud, he licked around it, making her stir, he flicked his tongue across it, making her shiver, he smirked slightly before nipping it, a gasp escaped from her mouth what turned into a gentle moan, "God..." she moaned quietly, he smirked as he took it in his mouth, making her back arch slightly, he took it as a perfect opportunity to insert two fingers, while continuing to lick her. Her back arched more, as more and more moans were escaping her mouth, she was pushing his head further towards her womanhood, and her mouth was open in a seductive 'o' shape. With a final thrust of his fingers and nip and lick at her clit, her whole body shuddered, her fingers clenching in his red hair, "Oh god.." she moaned as the waves of her orgasm took over, he moved away kissing her chest as he let her come down from her high. She smiled at him before turning him over, he raised an eyebrow as she kissed down his chest, and her mouth found the end of his penis, she licked along it, tasting his pre-cum, she trailed her tongue around the edge before slowly putting her mouth over the head, she went all the way down, getting it all in her mouth before adding slight pressure with her mouth, trailing her tongue along the whole time as she moved her head, coming of his manhood with a 'pop' before engulfing it again, his hands slowly found her hair, helping her go faster and harder, he had a few soft moans and grunts and by the time his orgasm hit he was shuddering, she moved her mouth away and kissed his chest as he ejaculated, she didn't want it to be upsetting but she had no desire of ever tasting sperm, not his, not anyone's. He lay her down before going over her and positioning himself at her entrance, he went in slowly, going all the way in, Mai moaned slightly, he was glad she was still so wet, it gave good lubrication, he started moving in and out, gaining pressure and going faster, Mai bit his shoulder slightly as her nails dug into his back, she was moaning and so was he, by the time the orgasm's hit both of them, they were panting and they were both covered in sweat. Mai removed her mouth from his shoulder to moan "Nagato." while he said gently into her ear: "God, Mai." she kissed his shoulder and he collapsed from the shuddering, careful not to lie on her, he pulled out of her and rolled off, Mai smiled as she got comfy in his arms, pulling the blanket up and sighing before she fell asleep, Pein looked at her, sure Mai had looked sexy before, but right here and right now, covered in sweat after sex, completely naked, sleeping, curled up next to him with the smell of sex in the air, she looked so damn sexy it was untrue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I tried to not make the lemon too cliché, and I hope it was good! R&amp;R,<br>Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is not another high school fic! It's gonna be different I promise! And thanks to the reviews they made me smile so much (:  
>Oh-there's lemons in this story-.- And I forgot to put on the other chapter, sorry it's taken so long to update, it's just been hectic with exams, revision, trying my hardest to still have a normal social life<strong>

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this through the whole story O.o but I'm sure it's obvious I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY OC'S THOUGH.**

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked into the school an hour early for the teachers and governors meeting, stepping into the board room she was met by an eerily silence, she coughed slightly and took the seat between Shizune and Kakashi. The head Governor, Mr Iwate stood up,<br>"Tsunade, I plan on making this simple, easy for you to understand, starting next week the whole school will have a project. The project should continue until the end of the year, unless anything happens in which we have to terminate it. See people have been complaining the school load and exams are causing kids to be socially awkward, and sadly I have to agree, so we are doing a project that shouldn't disrupt with the school workload too much, but will help kids be more social."  
>"And what is this... assignment?"<br>"The children shall be married."  
>"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted, "Is that even legal?"<br>"Not properly married, Tsunade. They will be paired with a member of the opposite sex, that will be their 'husband' or 'wife'." he did air quotes around the two words, coughed and continued, "They will move in with eachother, most live with parents so it should be okay, for those who don't... let's hope they're responsible. They will be given a mini-task at the end of each month, to show how they're getting on."  
>"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"<br>"Positive, there will be flaws, obviously, but it is happening, and there is nothing that is changing that. It will happen next week, the students may be paired with people from different years, it will be chosen by a computer randomly. But we have to go, there are many other schools that need to be informed."  
>"Umm... okay?" Tsunade stated as a question, with a quick nod and a handshake the governors were gone.<br>"The students aren't going to be happy about this..." Shizune stated quietly,  
>"You're right, Shizune, they certainly won't be."<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten woke up groggily, she could hear her dad arriving home from a late night.. again. She'd love for it to mean a late nights work, but no, sadly it was late night's injecting heroine and drinking anything he could find. The only thing that kept this family going, and reasonably rich was her trust-fund, what only she had access to, and thankfully, her father knew nothing about, and the money her grandmother sent them, what was quite alot, in all fairness. She got up and walked to her closet, opening it and choosing shiny black ripped leggings and a black vest top with a chibi Tenten on, with an oversized male button down shirt over the top. She put some socks on and grabbed some Creepers before shoving them on her feet, she jogged downstairs, crept past her passed out dad and grabbed some pop tarts, putting it in the toaster for a few seconds, before getting them out and eating them as she grabbed her school bad - always left downstairs - and began leaving. "Shit..." she muttered before running up the stairs to get her phone, keys and iPod. She went downstairs and closed the door softly behind her. She took her phone out and dialled Temari's number.<br>"Y'ello?" Temari answered,  
>"Hey, wanna car pool today?"<br>"Oh, somebody wants company, um, yes, but we have to pick up Hinata first, she's really nice."  
>"Yeah, she is. They all are. Right, give me five minutes, I'm on my way, bye."<br>"Bye, chick." Tenten jumped in her cherry red Aston Martin DBS Volante. She reversed out as VersaEmerge's cover of Toxic started playing, she pulled up outside Temari's house a few minutes later, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were leaving at the same time, Gaara and Kankuro going to Gaara's car, Temari coming to Tenten's, she opened the door and jumped in. "Hey."  
>"Heya, right what way?"<br>"Right, you know the estate Neji lives at?"  
>"Yeah... vaguely, same estate as Kiba, right?"<br>"Yeah, well it's there."  
>"Okay, I got it." Tenten said as she pulled out from the curb and began driving to the estate. Tenten drove round the estate for the fourth time,<p>

"What house is it Temari?"  
>"I don't know! Let me call her."<br>"Fine."  
>"Hello, it's Temari, we're at the estate, me and Tenten, but what house is it?... Oh, okay see you in a second."<br>"Well?" Tenten asked,  
>"She's coming out." Tenten sighed, but then she sore Hinata coming out of the biggest house on the estate, Neji following her. Neji went to his own car... Oh god, Neji and Hinata live together? Oh god, no. Tenten could feel her heart beating against her ribs, she thought it was going to break them. She watched his muscles work together as he opened his car, and stared at his but as he got in it.<br>"Um, Tenten-chan?" Hinata said quietly, Sakura had warned them - Hinata was shy, she used to stutter alot, but now only around intimidating people or people she has a crush on.  
>"Oh, right, sorry Hinata-chan, how are you?"<br>"I'm good, thanks. You two?" she said, her voice gaining a bit of strength.  
>"Good thanks." Temari and Tenten both replied as Tenten pulled of the curb and started driving to school. The conversation's flowed easily, about all their lives, people they'd been out with, things they'd done..<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH SOMEONE!" Temari said as Tenten pulled into a parking place. Hinata blushed bright red,  
>"I've kissed and made-out with a few guys." she twirled some hair in her finger, "But nothing else."<br>"Oh god.." Temari began, "We need to get you a boyfriend." they all giggled a bit as they got out of Tenten's car. Mai was already standing by her car, away from the guys. Temari raised an eyebrow as they walked up to her.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked,<br>"Nothing." Mai said, smiling.  
>"Then why aren't you with..." Tenten looked to see what guys were there: Pein, Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi and Neji was pulling in now. "Pein, Sasori and that."<br>"No reason." Mai said, making them all know there was a reason.  
>"Spill." Temari said, Mai bit her lip and whispered,<br>"I fucked Nagato last night." Temari's mouth fell open, Hinata started laughing along with Tenten. "It's not funny!"  
>"Oh... but... it... so... is." Tenten said between breaths.<br>"How was he?" Temari asked, wagging her eyebrows. Mai bit her lip as she remembered,  
>"Good. Really good. Good enough that I didn't leave halfway through the night like I usually do." Hinata started laughing again. "I need to speak to him... but how?"<br>"I don't know. How about you start by not pretending this is awkward and you actually go and stand with the guys?" Mai shook her head desperately, but Temari had grabbed her hand and pulled her along anyway. Mai bit her lip as she was forced to stand with the guys, her eyes downcast and watching her feet.

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled into the drive with a pair of cherry red sunglasses shielding her eyes. She sore Mai staring at the ground and pulled up closest to her as she could, before jumping out and jogging over to her. "Hey Mai, what's up?" Sakura asked,<br>"Nothing." Mai squeaked.  
>"That's a lie." Yui said, appearing from nowhere. Everyone was pulling into the parking lott at the same time now. They were all standing in one group, Mai still awkwardly avoiding Nagato's eye. She whispered what had happened to the girls that didn't know, and of course, they all ended up in a giggling fit. Sakura was laughing so much that she accidently hit Sasuke's arm. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, her hands were covering her mouth like a little girl as she giggled.<br>"Sorry, Sasuke." she said, before going back to giggling with Reika.  
>"Huh." Sasuke said, Sakura stopped giggling and tapped his hand. He turned to her again.<br>"Did I upset you Sasuke-_**kun**_." Sakura asked, his name rolling off her tongue as she flirted with him. God, he was fun to annoy.  
>"Not at all Sa-ku-ra." he whispered huskily, taunting her back just as easily. Sakura was about to reply but an announcement cut her off:<p>

_**Would all students, from all years, gather in the auditorium for an unexpected assembly. You have five minutes. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience.**_

Sakura sighed, "Damn." Sasuke looked at her.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"I was meant to go to the office to give in some forms, but I forgot how to get there. Where's Mai gone?" Sakura asked, turning round and noticed everyone was walking off already.  
>"Looks like I'm taking you." Sasuke said. "Be quick, got it?" she nodded.<br>"Of course, Sasuke-kun." she batted her eyelashes. He growled as he turned her and pushed her towards the school building. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they began walking to the office quickly.  
>"Huh?" he acknowledged her.<br>"Nevermind." she teased. Oh she wanted to play? He could play.  
>"Whatever. Just shut up, you walk quicker when you're quiet." he muttered, she stopped momentarily, before catching up with him again. They arrived at the office and Sakura quickly handed in her forms. She stepped back and looked at him. "Let's just get to the hall." Sakura nodded.<br>"Sasuke-kun?"  
>"What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, beginning to loose his patience.<br>"You know yesterday...?" she asked in a very kawaii voice.  
>"Yes?" Sasuke said, finally looking at her confused, he did recall yesterday. Every last kiss.<br>"Did you feel a spark?" she asked, batting her eyelashes, she was still playing. Sasuke smirked, backing her into a locker. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered,  
>"I don't know, Sa-ku-ra. Was there a spark?" and he lowered his lips to hers. He brushed them over hers softly, feather-light, barely touching her lips. Her eyes fluttered to a close on impulse, no matter how much she tried to stop them from doing it. He chuckled, his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath fanning her neck.<br>"I... I told you not to kiss me again, Sasuke." Sakura said, pushing on him. He smirked at her, before he started walking again.  
>"Come on, we're late." Sakura sighed, taking a moment to catch her breath. <em>This boy has me hooked. <em>She ran to keep up with him and they arrived at the auditorium, they managed to slip in and find some seats with their friends before any teachers could notice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned his head to see Karin waving at him. The row Sasuke was on at the moment was occupied by his friends, girls and boys, from all years. Karin was in the row behind. "Sit by me, Sasuke-kun! I saved you a seat." Sakura snickered quietly, waiting for Sasuke to choose so she could get into the row. Sasuke just blinked before taking a seat next to Naruto. Sakura finally managed to get in and took the seat next to Sasuke and Ino, Kiba on Ino's other side.

* * *

><p>Pein was sat by Mai, who was annoyingly blanking him. Of course, he understood why. She never meant to, she merely was finding this hard to cope with and being awkward about it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... He'd have to be careful not to let it happen again. That was his weakness with girls usually, once he'd had a taste, he wanted the whole thing, then after dessert he looked for the next times meal. Mai... he couldn't do that with Mai, but he could still get the whole thing. He blinked, he had to stop thinking like this. This was the shit that got him in trouble in the first place.<br>"Mai." he whispered, she slowly turned to him, a few loose strands of hair in her face.  
>"Y-yes, Pein?" she asked, her eyes downcast and her long lashes hiding her eyes.<br>"We need to talk..." he whispered, leading off. She frowned.  
>"Okay... shoot." he shook his head,<br>"Stop being stupid, not right now, obviously."  
>"Lunch?" she asked. He thought about it for a second before nodding.<br>"Under the stairs." she blushed bright red, that was a place for couples... to kiss, fondle... have sex. She bit her lip and nodded, before turning back and engaging with Reika. Pein sighed.

Five minutes later, Tsunade-Sama finally walked on stage, walking to the podium that held the microphone. She coughed into it, getting everyone's attention, almost instantly.  
>"Hello." Tsunade began, "I'd like to talk to you all." she paused for a second, her eyes narrowing. "That includes you, Mr Uzumaki." everyone snickered and turned to Naruto. He shrugged. "First off, I'd like to apologize, this assembly can't be avoided. The governors came into today to talk to us about a project they've issued for all schools in Japan. Or at least, in the Land of Fire. Apparently, studies show that kids have to much pressure on their shoulders." that was greeted by a loud cheer of approval. "And so." Tsunade said harshly, getting everyone to be quiet again, "All students will be given a project, to stop them from becoming... socially impaired and awkward."<p>

"Did she just say we're socially impaired? And awkward?" Ino asked, shocked.

"This new project will be, and don't judge it before you've heard the whole idea, that you will become hypothetically married." everyone looked at eachother as mutters broke out. "QUIET! You will be paired with a member off the opposite sex to be 'married' to for the rest of the year. You will have to move in together, if you live with parents then they will have to put up with it. At the end of each month, you will be given a mini-task to see how this project is going. It isn't full-proof, obviously, and has faults. But I'm sure you're all mature enough not to do anything stupid. It is compulsory, and will begin next Monday." Pein couldn't believe his ears, what in the world was this fuckery? "So now, let's get on with the pairing. Shizune, if you would."

Shizune stepped out and the huge projector screen came to life, the screen was split in half, one half presumably girl names, the other males. Shizune clicked a button and names started appearing and disappearing too fast to see what they read. So it was randomly generated. The first female name to appear was: Yamanaka Reika. Pein heard her groan and Mai snickered at her. The next name stopped, and showed her 'husband'. Pein burst out laughing, right there on the screen, in red capital letters, was written: Yamanaka Reika & Akasuna Sasori. That was the funniest thing that had happened all day, so far for sure. It was obvious to Pein that Sasori liked Reika. Obviously, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara were Pein's closest male bestfriends. Pein turned to Sasori that had the slightest red tinge and was avoiding Rei's gaze. Mai was still laughing at Reika who looked very pissed at having to partake in this activity. She turned to Sasori.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." she said, "At least, not much." she winked but grinned showing she was joking. He laughed, but Pein knew that Sasori would love that.

* * *

><p>Ino was waiting for her to be paired, everyone else had apart from a few people she didn't know and Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Mai and Yui. Sadly, her name was up next. "Please be someone nice, please be someone nice, please be someone- KIBA! THE WOLF BOY! REALLY?" Kiba put his hand round Ino's mouth who was now attracting alot of attention.<p>

"Alright, Yamanaka. I'll be a good husband."  
>"Yeah, you better!" she hissed. "Otherwise you're not coming in my home." That caught Rei's attention.<br>"Why do I have to move out?"  
>"Um... because I said."<br>"Are you kidding?" and then they began hissing at eachother quietly in a way only identical twins could.

"Shut up, you bitchy twins." Amaya said, they both looked at her, before bursting out laughing. They turned to the screen just as Yui's name came on the board, Yui blushed bright red. And then the worst happened. Gaara's name appeared. Oh no... Yui looked at Gaara, smiling slightly. He just looked away. Yui sighed, defeated. Amaya put her hand on Yui's shoulder, Yui brightened up instantly. The next person was Mai, she was paired with Nagato, what made Reika have to hide her laughter, oh how funny... After them two was Hinata. It read: Hyugga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Neji didn't seem happy about this, Hinata nearly fainted and Naruto panicked and told her all the ramen flavours she'd need. Typical Naruto... Tenten was next, she frowned, but let a cheeky grin slip on her mouth for a whole seconds as Neji's name came up next to hers. It was finally Temari, and she of course, was matched with Shikamaru. She sighed.  
>"I hate housework, so don't think you'r getting away with being lazy, sloth!"<br>"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said, scratching his head. And finally it was Sakura's turn. She was the last person from their group, her name was in red and then next to it appeared: Uchiha Sasuke. Karin screamed and cursed at her, Sakura just gave a coy smile in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke-kun." she said, batting her lashes. "Promise to be a good husband." Sasuke just smirked and ignored her. They listened to the other people before the assembly was over. They all filed out, time for maths.

The pairing for their group was:

_**Haruno Sakura - Uchiha Sasuke  
><strong>__**Hyugga Hinata - Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>__**Yamanaka Ino - Inuzuka Kiba  
><strong>__**Yamanaka Reika - Akasuna Sasori  
><strong>_**_Temko Tenten - Hyugga Neji  
><em>**_**Sabaku Temari - Nara Shikamaru  
><strong>__**Uzuki Yukiko - Sabaku Gaara  
><strong>__**Harada Mai - Nagato Pein  
><strong>__**Sato Amaya - Sabaku Kankuro  
><strong>__**Suzuki Eiko - Hozuki Suigetsu  
>Ame Konan - Uchiha Itachi<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mai was waiting on the bottom step for Pein, thinking about how the school had to go and make it more awkward between the two by pairing him as her 'husband'. She sighed and looked at her watch, he was late... very late. There was only twenty minutes left of lunch. "Fuck you Nagato!" she hissed, standing up and getting ready to go.<br>"You already did." a voice said, humour lacing the words. Mai turned and glared. "Okay, maybe that joke wasn't appropriate."  
>"No. It wasn't. And you know what else isn't appropriate Pein?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room under the staircase, it wasn't a big room, but they weren't squished against a wall. "The fact that you left me waiting for basically the whole of lunch, when it was <em>you <em>who wanted to meet. I could've been with Tenten and Reika now! But oh no, Pein just has to get his way by saying we'd sort shit out but stands me up! Do you know how it feels to be stood up? No, because that's never happened to you. Do you know what it's like to be stood up by someone you're not even going out with! HORRIBLE. Pein, why?"  
>"Shut up." he said simply, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. Mai's eyes narrowed but Pein just shook his head.<p>

"I never thought I was gonna come, I was going to stand you up, yeah. But I can't do that to you."  
>"Don't flatter me." Mai said flatly.<br>"The thing is Mai. You've been my bestfriend since we met, I couldn't stand _you _up, could I? And then with what happened last night... no defiantly not. Stupid me for considering it though right? I'm sorry Mai, alright? But we don't have time to argue about this, we have fifteen minutes left to figure out where this leaves us, and what exactly is 'us', is there an 'us'?" Mai sighed and leant her head back, against the wall.  
>"Do you want there to be an us?" Pein smirked.<br>"I'm pretty sure I showed you exactly what I wanted last night." Mai blushed and avoided his gaze.

"Stop doing that." he said, cupping her cheek and making her look at him. "This is why we're here..." Mai nodded, sighing.  
>"It's just... it's awkward." Pein nodded,<br>"Why?" he asked, even though he knew why.  
>"Because, Nagato." Mai said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "This is you, this is me, this is us! We're bestfriends! But we had sex, Nagato. Do you know what that means? All friendship is ruined! You've seen me naked, there's no going back after that." Pein nodded,<br>"So where does this leave us?"  
>"I don't know, Nagato. I don't want to stop being friends with you, you're my bestfriend. But I've... I've fancied you for so long." Pein's eyes widened in shock, he'd been told, even seen where they were coming from, but never believed. "But... our friendship is something I'd never risk, being bestfriends, it's the way were meant to be."<br>"Then we continue being bestfriend." Nagato said simply, slightly upset at this outcome.  
>"But you've seen me naked-"<br>"And I can forget about it."  
>"Can you?"<br>"I can try."  
>"But..."<br>"But what?"

"But I want so much more." she whispered, looking down. Ashamed. Nagato was cupping her cheek again, and bringing his lips to hers. They moved in a slow rhythm, and Mai's hands found his neck, pulling her closer to him, his arms circling her waist, and gently resting on her butt, lifting her up via it. All the emotions they felt flowed through that one kiss, they didn't speak, just let the kiss show eachother what they wanted, it was raw, pure. Not a kiss leading to anything heated, just core emotion. He stopped kissing her and smiled down at her.  
>"Mai, you really need to stop focusing on the 'what ifs', you know." it wasn't a question but she nodded anyway.<br>"So where does this leave us? Am I your girlfriend?" she asked, a kawaii smile on her lips.  
>"Only if I'm your boyfriend." he said, smiling at her.<br>"Then it's a deal." she said giggling.  
>"I'll keep you too that deal." he said, before kissing her again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Honest reviews please:* thankyouu! Ohh, did you like my twist? To cliché?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, yay! So yea, lemons&bad language, drug&alcohol abuse, you get the point... This chapters going to be focusing on Sakura and Sasuke, and only them. The next chapter will have little of them in though, so I can show how the other characters are getting on, and then it should go back on track.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up, and almost immediately she regretted it. Today was Monday. Today was the day she had to...she had to move in with Sasuke. Or he move in with her. They hadn't really talked this through, everytime she tried to talk to him he'd kiss her, she'd slap him, he'd glare and she'd walk away. Tsunade had gave the whole school a day off today to move in with their 'married partner' and settle in, get to know eachother. Sakura sat up and fished out her iPhone, ringing Sasuke.<p>

"Hello? Sakura?" Sasuke's deep, sensual voice flooded into the phone, it sounded strained though...  
>"Have I just woke you up?" she asked, guilt lacing her words.<br>"No." he grunted out. "I've been awake since seven."  
>"Oh, what're you doing?"<br>"At the moment? Sit ups." she smiled at the image of Sasuke working out, and subconsciously licked her lips. "Sakura, stop daydreaming about me working out."  
>"What! Why would you even say that?" Sakura asked, a huge blush coming to her face.<br>"You haven't spoke in like five minutes." Sakura bit her lip. "What did you call for anyway? You're going to be seeing me later, you know, we're kind of going to be living together." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
>"That's what I called about. You know everytime I try and speak to you about this, you kiss me. Stop. Kissing. Me." Sasuke chuckled, "Anyway, we never decided where we're living. Mine or yours." Sasuke seemed to stop working out then.<br>"I don't know. What house is better?"  
>"If you're on about facility wise, yours probably. I'm rich, but not as rich as you. And my apartments reasonably small, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, one en-suite and a balcony." Sakura waited for Sasuke to reply.<br>"My apartment is alot bigger... and I have my gym..."  
>"Sasuke, I can come there. As long as I can bring Salem."<p>

Sasuke paused for a whole minute, before coughing and replying "What is Salem?"  
>"My cat."<br>"Why on earth would you call a cat Salem, are you asking it to be bullied by other cats?"  
>"Shut up! I had a huge obsession with the Witch Trials and Sabrina the Teenage Witch when I got him."<br>"How old is he?"  
>"Old. Seventeen. I got him when I was seven." Sasuke sighed.<br>"Fine." he said. "I'm hanging up now."  
>"Wait!" Sakura called down the phone, but he'd already hung up. "Dick." she muttered standing up.<p>

After Sakura had dressed herself in a pair of black silk trousers in the style of what Jasmine off Aladdin wore, with a pink sports-bra style top and a pale green cardigan and some slip on Vans. She left her hair down and had plain make-up on. She turned on some Baseline while she dragged out a few suitcases, and opened her wardrobe, half of her shit was staying here, she wasn't as bad as Ino, no. But she still had alot of shit. She dragged out her best clothes and then some of her alright clothes along with some chilling out clothes and pyjamas and underwear. Then she moved onto jewellery and shoes and make-up and toiletries. She'd taken up the three suitcases already. She'd have to try and live on that, if she needed anything else she could always come back. She looked at the clock, she'd spent two hours choosing the right things. She dragged out a two smaller suitcases, one for Salem's stuff, what took an hour just to find, and the other off other random things, like her camera and laptop, a few pictures, her school bag and stuff, her favourite movies and books. Then finally she dragged out a bag and went to the kitchen, taking all off the food, she eventually had to get another bag. She sighed sitting on the counter... that took a while.

She took out her phone again and rang Sasuke. He didn't answer until the last ring. "Hello?" Sakura said, she could hear deep, heavy, uneven breathing.  
>"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice lower pitched and slightly more breathless then usual, it gave away everything.<br>"You disgusting bastard." Sakura said. "Why the fuck would you answer the phone if you're having sex?"  
>"Why not?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura heard a girl moan his name. She cringed.<br>"Oh, this is so cringe."  
>"That could be you." Sasuke whispered seductively, then laughed.<br>"Ew." Sakura said. Finding a pack of pop-tart's she'd forgot to pack, and putting one in her mouth. "Should I just call back when you're done?"  
>"Nope, I probably won't answer then. Just to annoy you." Sakura narrowed her eyebrows, even though he couldn't see.<br>"You know, I have to live there too now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't cheat on me."  
>"Are you saying I'm not allowed-" Sakura grinned,<br>"Of course not, just at least attempt to do it without me knowing. I don't want to be in the house when you're fucking someone."  
>"Whatever, what did you call for?"<br>"Just wanted to know when I could come over, I'm all packed."  
>"Now." Sasuke said flatly. "I can finish this off real quick." Sakura closed her eyes for the briefest second.<br>"Whatever, she better not be there when I arrive."  
>"Whatever, it's my house."<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke got out the shower ten minutes after he'd made Chie leave. He wrapped a black towel loosely around his waist and walked out of his en-suite into his master bedroom. It was a luxury apartment. Three off his bedroom walls had black silk wallpaper, the back one where his bed headrest rested against had the Uchiha crest on, the other wall - facing a huge field was just a window, from the ceiling to the floor, all the way across. He had black silk drapes to close for his privacy though. He had a Japanese black Fusuma with the Uchiha crest on and some white birds flying away from it leading to the hallway, he had another leading to his en-suite and another to his walk in wardrobe. The rest of the windows in the house had Shoji on, so when the windows were closed it let light in but people couldn't see in, the Shoji all had the same pattern has his Fusuma, and all the doors in his house apart from the front door was a Fusuma with the same pattern also. He had a king-size bed, it has a huge black platform and on top of that was the built in memory-foam mattress on, the platform and headrest were made of shiny black marble. He had five pillows and a huge duvet in a Japanese bird style, with the Uchiha crest on also. He also had a black throw at the bottom off the bed. There were two black marble bedside tables next to the bed, holding his socks, underwear and magazines and such. On the opposite wall were two Fusuma's - one to the hallway and one to the en-suite, in the middle of the Fusuma's was a built in entertainment system. He had a large 50" flat screen HD television built into the wall; with a surround sound home-cinema system, underneath that there was a glass cabinet built in. Inside it had his Xbox 360 and PS3 and his Sky HD box, with his remote and game controllers. It also had his DVD player and music player that connected to his TV, by that cabinet there were two long cabinets made of glass also built in, one holding all his CD's and movies, the other holding all his games. On the other wall, not the glass-one, he had a desk, that he'd lazily shoved his laptop onto, the desk was simple - it held a light, the laptop, some magazines, some pens and paper and that was about it. The walls had a few photo's on, one of him and his brother, another of him, his brother, his mother and father, another of him and Naruto, and one of the whole group before they met Sakura and that. His floor was bamboo, that had been sanded and shined. This was in every room apart from his kitchen and bathrooms - they were black marble. He had a dimmer light - also in every room - so he could have the perfect amount of light he wanted. His walk-in wardrobe was large, he didn't really want a walk in wardrobe, but it was already there. He'd hung everything up, but not in order like girls that had these did.<p>

Stretching, he grabbed some black cotton's and a dark blue t-shirt and shoved them on. Wasn't like he was going anywhere today. He exited his walk-in wardrobe and bedroom, what led into a small hallway, the hallway was simple, the walls were a simple beige, bare of any pictures. "Sakura will probably take care of that..." Sasuke thought, wincing at the idea. There were two small tables in the middle off the hall, separating the tables was a chair. On one table was a house phone, on the other an empty vase. The first Fusuma on the opposite wall to his bedroom lead to the family bathroom. Inside the family bathroom, the floors were black marble, the walls also being black marble with a white paint design on it, there were two windows - both with Shoji on - it had a black marble toilet and a built-in black sink, with a wall mirrored-cabinet that had a light. It also had a walk in black marble shower. It was alot like his en-suite, but his en-suite had a jacuzzi bath in. There was another Fusuma by it leading to the 'drawing room' or as he called it: the family room. The room had the bamboo flooring and pastel green silk wallpaper, with a white tree design on. There were no windows in this room, as there was a balcony. There was a built in fire, in a Japanese design, the shape of it having flowers coming off it. There was no TV in this room, but there was a stereo and a few guitars. There were a few chocolate coloured couches and arm chairs scattered about, and a Fusuma leading to his balcony. His balcony had patio flooring. There were a few sun loungers, and a few small tables to hold your drinks. In the corner there was garden table and chairs to eat outside, and there were a few vases for plants, that he hadn't grown. There was another Fusuma on the same wall as his bedroom, what led to the spare bedroom - or Sakura's now. There was one pastel yellow wall and the others were a dark red. There were large Shoji windows in this room to let light in. There was a white shaggy rug threw in the middle off the room and a long Japanese TV stand with draws to put movies and such in. There was a wardrobe and Chester draws on one wall, were there was also a desk with a lamp and some pens and paper. The bed was a double, not as big as Sasuke's, but in the same style, apart from this one was white. The blankets were just plain white with a black flower pattern on, the walls were bare. There were two bedside tables on that were empty aswell. There was a Sky box in there though. It was a plain room, bare of anything, what was good. Sakura could put her stuff in it. The other Fusuma on the same wall led to Sasuke's gym. It wasn't really a gym, it was a spare room, in which he'd got rid of the bed and bedroom furniture. He'd put down his gym equipment. The walls were white marble with black paint splatter design. He had weights in one corner of the room, there were all sorts of weights, from normal weights to dumbbells, there was a bench there for bench-presses, it was built in with all the other ones you could do - to help your legs, arms, shoulders and so on. with a matt for sit up and push-ups. On the door was a bar for chin-ups and pull ups. He had his big machines like his treadmill (the one you run on), an exercise bike, one of the rowing machines (where you lie back, and use your feet to act like you're rowing), there was a boxing punching bag with the gloves in the centre of the room and even a medicine ball!

There was only one more Fusuma in the corridor, that led to the living room. The living room's walls looked like the colour of nice ebony wood. There was a TV built into the wall, only 42" with the cabinet's like in Sasuke's room. There was a small coffee table, with mats for your drinks and food. There were three sofa's, all chocolate suede. One three seater facing the TV, one on either side of the coffee table - facing eachother - and they were two seater's. There were no pictures or flowers in this room either. There was a bookshelf that held the books Sasuke had read, there were still spaces for more books though. On the same wall with the Fusuma that lead into this room from the corridor was one that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen had black marble walls and flooring. There was also black marble kitchen worktops with ebony tops. The cupboards were the same, the sink was the same, the fridge was a black double-door american styler fridge with the water, ice and juice dispenser in. The bin, washing machine, dryer and dishwasher were the ones that looked like cabinets, and blended in with the worktops. The worktops and cabinets took up two walls, so there was alot of space to cook and prepare, the stove and the oven were separate, but were both of a matching set, both being shiny black. There was a hot chocolate, coffee and cappuccino and espresso maker on one of the worktops, along with a black bread bin, a kettle - also black - was also there, but it was one that had to be done on the stove. There was a black marble dining table with four marble chairs in the corner of the room. That was about it for the kitchen. In the living room, on the far wall was an ebony door that lead to the apartment complex.

It was a nice building, only for the elite, but he never really socialized so it didn't make a difference. There were two people per floor and there was fifteen floors. There was an elevator and on the bottom floor there was a receptionist to make sure there were no 'thugs' or 'gangsters' breaking in. The door was opened with a slot key. And at the back of the complex, what Sasuke's bedroom window faced, was miles of green land that was private property. Of whom? Nobody knew. Sasuke would go out there sometimes though and just lie in the field, if it was just him and Shikamaru and joint, that was exactly what they did. You could also get on the roof of the complex building - you weren't meant to, but you could. Sasuke had a towel hidden up there what he'd take out if he was up there. It was nice, calming. Somewhere to get away from Sakura, perhaps?

Sasuke walked into the living room and sat down. And as soon as he sat down of course someone just had to knock the god-damned door.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door with Salem in her arms and her luggage on the floor. Sasuke opened the door and smirked.<br>"Why hello." he mused.  
>"Hi." Sakura deadpanned. "Let us in." Sasuke sighed and opened the door wider, Sakura stepped in and let Salem go, Salem ran around the room sniffing things and then ran back to Sakura's legs. "Salem, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha, this is Salem." Salem looked at Sasuke and sneezed. Sakura grinned at him. "Do me a favour and grab my stuff?"<br>"And why would I do that?"  
>"Because I just carried it up the stairs, because she wouldn't let me go in the elevator with Salem." Sasuke laughed at Sakura while he picked up all her bags and showed her to her room. He dropped her stuff on the floor as Salem and Sakura entered. Salem immediately jumped onto the bed and lay down.<br>"I'm going to watch TV." Sasuke said, leaving the room. Sakura sighed and began unpacking everything, making sure her clothes were folded, her make-up and stuff weren't messed up and that everything had a place. She put the picture of her and Ino on the bedside table along with the one of her, Reika, Ino, Hinata, Yui, Amaya, Eiko and Mai when they were sixteen, and one before the end of the school year last year. She grinned at the memory's they had together, then at the idea of the memory's they were going to have with there new friends - even Sasuke. But then her smile faded at the secrets they also had together, the nightmares. Sakura blinked as she sore a top half out the Chester draws. She opened the door and took the top out, it was Sasuke's top. She'd forgot to give it him back, and he hadn't pestered her for it. Sighing, Sakura took out her phone and clicked on a video. It was off her and the girls before they knew these guys.

_Reika was lying on her back, only wearing hot-pants and a bikini top. She had Jimmy Choo glasses covering her eyes and a reefer in her mouth.  
>"You know what?" Reika said, sitting up, they were all there. Wearing bikini tops and hot-pants, in a random field, smoking a reefer, drinking a beer.<br>"What, twin?" Ino asked, sitting up aswell.  
>"It's weird to be going home, and actually staying at home, you know? This has been my home since I was four years old and started going to school. I mean we're all from Konoha, but we never knew eachother 'till we started school. Boarding school! Even though I'm from Konoha, this has been my home, it always has. Since I was four I spent the majority of my life here, with my bestfriends, you lot. I spent summers in Konoha, but never longer, I did everything here. I first tried weed, any drug here. First time I got drunk, first time I had a sip! My first boyfriend, my first kiss. Fuck me, I lost my virginity here! I lost my virginity in this fucking field! This field is where I first passed out! Where I first threw up, ever. The first place I made friends. And now I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. It's sad." Ino smiled,<br>"I know. It's depressing, we're from Konoha, but... Mai, you're the only person in Konoha we know." Ino commented.  
>"You know, I'm gonna miss this place." the person that spoke was Sakura, you couldn't see her due to her holding the camera. "Shit! I was meant to be taking a picture, I've recorded this whole conversation!" they all burst out laughing at Sakura's stupidity.<em>

Then the video stopped. Sakura grinned, they had so many memories. Shaking her head, Sakura stood up, grabbing the bags with the food and walked to the Fusuma.  
>"See you later, Salem." she walked into the corridor and looked side to side. What one lead to the kitchen? She walked into the living room and sore Sasuke stretched out along the largest sofa.<br>"Sasuke?" she called out softly. He didn't give a sign to hearing her. Her eye twitched and she said louder "Where's the kitchen." he still didn't turn to her, but simply gestured with his hand without looking. "Thanks... I guess." she muttered, walking into the kitchen. She unpacked everything before taking the bags back into the room and storing them with the others in the wardrobe. She looked at the clock: 6 pm. Already? Where'd the day go? Sighing, she walked out and back to the kitchen and decided on what to make to eat. She decided on home-made five cheese lasagne with tomato's ontop. She prepared it and then put it in the oven, while it was cooking she decided to make chocolate sundae's for dessert. She made them home-made aswell - apart from the ice cream, and she melted the cheese and broke cookies. She put them in two bowls and put them in the freezer, ten minutes later the lasagne was done. She put it on the baking rack she found in a cupboard. She took the sundae's out of the freezer and put them in the fridge so they didn't freeze.

She eventually found the camouflaged dishwasher and put everything she'd used to make the meals in, but didn't start it yet. She then made coffee for Sasuke - black, as she remembered him drinking it the other day at school - and a hot chocolate for her. She found two trays and put the lasagne on it with the drinks and some cutlery before carrying Sasuke's out. She placed it on the coffee table and Sasuke looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What's this?" he asked, confused.<br>"Dinner." she said simply, smiling.  
>"You didn't have to cook." she shrugged. "I don't have lasagne in the house, you made this from scratch?" Sakura shrugged again, smiling.<br>"Enjoy." she said, going to get hers. They ate in silence, once they'd both finished, Sakura collected both of their used dishes - not including the drinks - and took them into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, deciding to wait until they'd finished their drinks and ate desert before starting it. She fished out two desert spoons and carried the two sundae's in.  
>"Sorry that they're not in sundae dishes, I don't have any and neither do you." Sasuke blinked.<br>"You made desert aswell?" Sakura grinned shrugging.  
>"I'm living with you now, I might aswell cook."<br>"You don't have to." he said, taking a bite into his dessert. "You don't have to cook or clean."  
>"I like cooking." Sakura said, shrugging. She ate her desert just as quick as Sasuke.<p>

"No wonder." Sasuke said simply, finishing his drink and lying down again. "You're a great cook." Sakura blushed.  
>"Sasuke!" she said, Sasuke sat up automatically and looked around the room, half expecting to see a robber.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"That's the first compliment you've ever gave me!" he half smirked.<br>"Sure I've gave you compliment's before. How good of a kisser you are, how you have a great taste in men, how hot your body is."  
>"Uchiha!" Sakura said in a warning voice. "If this is going to work, you have to stop that. And stop kissing me!"<br>"Or you could just give in and have sex with me?" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
>"Not happening." Sasuke shrugged. Sighing, Sakura collected their dishes and finally started the dishwasher. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed Sasuke's top, she walked back out into the living room and threw at him.<br>"I forgot to give back. Sorry." she said, smiling slightly.  
>"No problems. You could've kept it. It's not really my favourite top." Sakura rolled her eyes.<p>

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked, deciding to get ready for the night. Usually she liked to stay up, but with Sasuke everything was dangerous.  
>"Far door on the opposite wall to your bedroom." nodding, Sakura walked into her bedroom and grabbed everything she needed before going into the bathroom. Wow, even his bathroom was fancier then her whole place! So far Sakura was very impressed with Sasuke's apartment. She turned the shower on after locking the door and waited for the mirrored-cabinet steamed up. She then went in, letting the water soak her body and hair, using her shower gel - cherry blossoms - she scrubbed her body, and then just stood there, thinking about how last year she'd have been in boarding school and how different her life was now. Half an hour later, she got out and wrapped herself in a woolly pink towel. She dried herself off, and then her hair, before changing into some pastel green pyjama shorts and a pastel pink vest top over her bra. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her clothes and things and went back to her bedroom, she sorted everything out and grabbed a pre-rolled joint, two roll-ups, a big bottle of archers and her lighter. She walked into the living room.<br>"Sasuke!" she hollered, seeing him dozing off on the sofa. He looked up and noticed the joint. Immediately, he brought out a ashtray. "Drink? Joint?"  
>"Archers? And yeah, but I have my own weed, you don't have to share." Sakura rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen grabbing two whiskey glasses, before walking into the living room again.<br>"Archers is a great drink, it's so tasty. And I'm in a good mood accept. Roll-up?" she handed him one, he put it behind his ear for later, she did the same. She poured them too very nice glasses of Archers and lit her joint.

They sat there for a good hour, smoking her joint and then his, drinking the archers and just enjoying herself. Who knew she could enjoy herself with Sasuke Uchiha?  
>"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" she asked, very high.<br>"Yep." he said, feeling quite high too.  
>"Why don't you live with Itachi and your parents?"<br>"Itachi doesn't live with my parents."  
>"Oh... why?" Sasuke froze and sighed.<br>"They're dead." he said quietly. "Itachi killed them." Sakura spluttered.  
>"WHAT?" she said, shocked.<br>"Not on purpose." Sasuke said quickly. "He grabbed the steering wheel, causing them to crash into a lorry. I was at Naruto's at the time. Itachi managed to survive, my parent's didn't. I was six." Sakura covered her mouth.  
>"I'm so sorry." she whispered,<br>"Don't be." Sasuke said, looking into her eyes. "It's not your fault." Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura's eyes narrowed, her smile disappearing.  
>"They're dead aswell." she whispered, looking down as tears welled in her eyes.<br>"How?" Sasuke asked quietly, calmly. Sakura didn't know why she told him, only Rei and that knew.  
>"That came out wrong... they're dead to me."<br>"Why?"  
>"They left me when I was born. They're rich people, but they left me in a burning building. I was managed to be saved, and I was put in a foster home until I was three, but then my foster parent... she was... she was murdered." more tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "Then my nan had me until I was four, she put me in boarding school. It's where I met Reika, Ino and that. We eventually met Mai. And then last year... my nan was strangled in her sleep, and they're not sure who by." Sakura wiped the tears and continued to do so until her eyes dried.<br>"I'm sorry." Sasuke said finally, studying her face when she finally looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, showing she'd fought off crying infront of him.  
>"Don't be. It's not your fault." she countered at him. He smirked.<br>"Touché." Sasuke said simply. "Right, I'm tiered."  
>"Yeah me too." Sakura yawned before saying goodnight and going to lie in the bed. Before she closed her eye's she whispered. "God don't let me sleepwalk." Sakura had a thing about sleepwalking if she was in a someone else's, unfamiliar place. She'd sleepwalk to the place she felt most safest.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure what woke her up. Maybe it was the fact that the room was cooler then her room, maybe the bed was more comfortable then her bed? Then she crinkled her nose without opening her eyes, what was that smell... Armani aftershave? What? Maybe it was the amazing heat source coming from next to her. This wasn't her bed she realized. Then remembered the project and sighed in relief, snuggling closer to the heat source. It felt like a topless body... a toned body. Then her eyes flashed open. A toned body? She blinked and sore Sasuke there, looking at her with pure confusion. She screamed. Loud. And fell off the bed.<p>

"Shut up." Sasuke groaned, "It's to early for that."  
>"Uchiha!" she hissed, "What're you doing in my bed?" Sasuke smirked,<br>"That's my line." she blinked looking round the room. The Uchiha crest, black silk walls, black drapes, a large TV... this wasn't the room Sasuke had given her.  
>"This... this is your room, isn't it?" she whispered. Sasuke nodded. She chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. When I stay at other people's houses and I'm not use to the house I kind of sleepwalk to the place I feel safest."<br>"Sleepwalk?" Sasuke mused. Sakura nodded. "And my bed's the safest place?"  
>"I know you. I don't know this house." Sasuke nodded.<br>"Right, so if you went back to your room, would you end up back here." Sakura nodded, blushing. Sighing, Sasuke stood up.  
>"What're you doing?" she whispered, then Sakura noticed he'd took the throw. "Are you naked!" she hissed.<br>"My house. My room. My bed." he muttered, grabbing clothes and walking into the en suite getting changed. He exited and climbed back in the bed with the throw. "Lie down."  
>"What?" Sakura asked.<br>"You might aswell sleep in here, if you're going to end up back here. And I'm not leaving my room." Sakura contemplated it for a moment.  
>"You won't try anything on?"<p>

"Sakura, it's one am. I promise, I won't try and seduce you." sighing, Sakura lay down and climbed in the quilt.  
>"Thanks." she mumbled before closing her eyes. And she was asleep straight away. Sasuke shook his head before lying down next to her, she subconsciously snuggled closer. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and went to sleep too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... review? What d'ya think? Sasuke and Sakura's lemon's coming up soon ^.^, the first of many. Okay, so yeah review. PEACE.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP. Obviously, you're reading it now... so like I said in my other A/N,. this chapter is focused on the other characters, kay? Okay, on to disclaim. Oh, before I do. I started watching Naruto from the start again, because I'm that cool;D, is it me or is Gaara like always targeted, and like, how hot is Gaara and Sasori, I know it's weird cause they're anime, but Idgaf. And isn't it heart braking watching everyone hate Itachi when you know the truth ): ANYWAY the ReikaxSasori thing is working, I have it all planned but in this chapter you only see Sasori as becoming less shy to her, because I have a little trick up my sleeve what shall be happening in the next chapter, and until that has happened Sasori can't really do anything to bring them closer. Hmm, get it? Good. By the way, this chapter should be long, because I have to fit in all the characters that aren't Sakura&Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own my OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yukiko woke up with a large yawn, her hair falling messily all over the place. She grabbed her phone and dialled Rei's number, putting it on loud speaker.<br>"What could you possibly want at this stupid time, Yui?" Reika said, her voice coated in sleep.  
>"Stupid time? Hun, it's two pm."<br>"Exactly." Reika said, Yui heard her yawn.  
>"I just wanted to make sure you woke up at a decent time." Rei snorted. "Oh come on, we're moving in with our 'husbands' today."<br>"I'm surprised they didn't make us carry out a ceremony and a honeymoon." Rei grumbled.  
>"Oh! That would have been fun! I would have been flower girl."<br>"I know you would have." Rei said, annoyed.  
>"Thank you!" Yui said, jumping out of bed.<p>

"That was an insult." Rei said, before saying "Bye, Yui." and then she hung up. Yui shook her head and walked to the mirror, a grin on her face. She ran to her en-suite and had a shower before getting dressed and packing. Yui didn't own many things, but all the things she did own were brightly coloured, happy, girly, youth things. Just like her. Once packed she frowned. What time did she have to make a move to Gaara's. She contemplated ringing him, she'd got his number of Kankuro. But... she didn't think he'd be happy to hear off her. So she called Temari.

"Y'ello?" Temari's voice flowed in the phone.  
>"It's Yukiko!"<br>"Hey Yui!" Temari's voice lit up at the sound of the hyper-active bubbly girl. "What can I help you with?"  
>"I didn't want to call Gaara... but what time should I be round? I'm guessing I'm staying there, I don't think he's going to actually come if we'd be living at mine."<br>"You're right there, that's why me and Kankuro are moving out instead. Um... are you packed?"  
>"Yep."<br>"I guess you could come now. I'm sure Gaara won't mind."  
>"Okay, thanks. See you soon!" Yui hung up and grabbed everything she needed, along with the contents off her kitchen, before going to her car and driving too Gaara-kun's house. The idea of living with Gaara-kun gave her flutters in her stomach, she wasn't sure why, but it did. Yui arrived outside the house, it looked like a traditional Japanese house, that had been made modern on the inside, she couldn't see Temari sleeping on a floor... Yui got out the car and grabbed her stuff, walking to the sliding front-door. She knocked it three times and Kankuro answered it.<p>

"Ohayo Kankuro-san. Well, afternoon really." Kankuro smiled.  
>"Come in, Yui." Kankuro slid the door opened the door wider and Yui stepped in, taking in the house. It was plain really, everything plain. That much had been kept in the traditional style, the only decorations being the paper walls what had birds painted on. Temari appeared.<br>"Yui! Thank god you're here, me and Kankuro were just leaving. You'll be staying in my room, follow me." Yui complied and entered Temari's room. The walls were the same as the rest off the house as was the flooring, but she had a large bed and musical instruments were hung everywhere along with a tripod for a camera. There was a large TV and Sky box and a large wardrobe, Temari had made bare of clothing, there was also a Chester draws set and two bedside tables. There were places for Yui's books and pictures aswell. She smiled at Temari.  
>"Domo arigato, Temari-chan." Temari nodded.<br>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Temari hugged Yui tight. Kankuro came in just as Temari left the room. Kankuro hugged Yui aswell.

"Oh, Yui?" Kankuro said, just before leaving the room.  
>"Yes, Kankuro-san?"<br>"If... if you ever need help with Gaara, if he's making your life harder then what needs to be... just call me." Yui smiled.  
>"Arigato, Kankuro-san. That's very nice of you." Kankuro nodded before leaving, and he and Temari left the house. Yui unpacked all of her things and left her new room in search for Gaara. She found him in his room, just sitting there on the floor. "G-Gaara-kun?" Gaara turned to her with a glare.<p>

"Yukiko." Gaara finally spoke, his tone evil as always. "We need to talk." Yui gulped but nodded and sat infront of him, her legs crossed Indian-styler. "If you're going to stay here, you will stay out of my way and do as I say. And in return I will not hurt you, and I will not speak to you, and you will not speak to me. You will also, if you ever do need to speak to me, stop suffixing my name. Do you understand me Yui?" Yui finally snapped. And it took alot for her to snap.  
>"You know what, Gaara-kun? I don't understand you. You know why? Because I'm an optimistic person, it's hard for me to be any other way, I can't physically be upset, Gaara-kun. I've only ever been nice to you, and I've supported you against my friends when they've told me to stay away, so why the fuck are you so horrible to me, Gaara-kun? Please, tell me?"<p>

"Because!" Gaara shouted. "Just because." he said, more quietly.  
>"No!" Yui said, standing up as Gaara did. "Not 'because', Gaara-kun. I want an answer."<br>"Stop calling me that-"  
>"Answer my question!"<br>"Because you're an annoying little girl that see's life as rainbows, lollipops, unicorns and wonder! My life is alot darker! You don't see real life, you live in this fucked up imaginary look at life. You live in your own universe! This is the real world, Yukiko! Wake up and smell the coffee! Stop acting so happy about everything, not everything is happy. Most things aren't! SHOW EMOTION!" Yui snapped again, tears sprung to her eyes.

"You want me to show emotion?" she whispered, picking up a glass vase from behind her and flinging it at the floor. "You want the real me? Someone who's not always so fucking happy! Then fine, Gaara! I'm sorry that I'm like this, it's the way I am! It's the only way I can fucking cope, because I'm not sure what's real anymore, what's good and what's not, who's true and who's fake, what's good and what's bad! I've had a bad life Gaara! Alright, I'm happy all the time because I watched my parents be murdered and I was held captive for a year and a half! I was undernourished, it's why I'm so small! And I haven't been able to deal with it, alright! I can't, because then it means they're gone. I can process guilt, so I suppress it and I become happy. It's my coping mechanism, so I am so fucking sorry if you have a problem with that! What, you prefer me like this, where I want to hit everything and smash everything and hide for the rest of my fucking life!" Yui grabbed something else made of glass and threw it on the floor, and then punched Gaara. Punched! It was only in the chest but it caused impact, she pushed him again and again. Before she turned and she kicked his wardrobe and punched it, probably shattering her hand. "Are you fucking happy now! You've broke me! When I start like this, I can't stop. I'm having a fucking break down." And Gaara didn't doubt it. He didn't know what to do, so instead he just handed her things to throw at the floor and smash. Hoping, she'd calm down soon.

* * *

><p>Reika yawned as she sat up. Good job she'd packed everything she was taking yesterday. She jumped out of bed and got ready, packing the last bits and bobs before getting changed and leaving her hair be, and he face blank of make-up. She lit a reefer as she took her stuff downstairs and sore Ino making sure everything was dog-proof.<p>

"Ino, calm down. Akamaru's lovely."  
>"I love dogs. I just don't want any of the furniture to be ruined." rolling her eyes Reika looked at her sister. "We've only just moved in." Ino said with a sigh.<br>"I know, and I'm already moving out." Ino laughed.  
>"We're still gonna be as close, right?" Reika's eyes widened.<br>"Of course, Ino! Mai may be my bestfriend, I may be Yui's protector, but still... out of all of them, I'd choose you. You're my twin, that's a bond none of them have got. Even if Mai's my bestfriend, you'll always be my bestfriend aswell. You know, I've been thinking about getting another tattoo, well half of a tattoo, you'd need the other half. It'd be of the yin and yang sign, I'd have one half, you'd have the other, and underneath in Kanji, we'd have 'I was born in this world with a bestfriend. My twin' and above I'd have your name, and you'd have mine." Ino grinned.  
>"It's a great idea, we'll have to book it soon, this weekend?" Reika nodded.<br>"Don't worry Ino, I'm coming back." Ino grinned and walked up to her twin, hugging her tightly. "I love you." Reika whispered.  
>"I love you too, are you scared?"<br>"To be living with a guy I don't know after everything that's happened? Terrified. Are you?"  
>"He never touched me, he tried, but he never did. I'll be fine. It's the dog eating our stuff that I'm worried about." Rei laughed.<br>"You know where I am if you need me." Reika said, kissing Ino's forehead, before turning and walking out, towards her car. She got in a began driving to Sasori's house. She pulled up at the plain house, and got out, walking to the door with her stuff.

She knocked on it twice before he opened grinned at him and he smiled shyly at her.  
>"You know, Sasori. Everyone say's you're not shy, but you're shy around me. Don't worry, I'm nice when you can get past the bitchy front." Sasori laughed as he closed the door.<br>"Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Reika did and was surprised. The room was in dark purples and blacks. Purple walls, black carpet, black bed, purple duvet and pillow set with a black throw. Large windows with purple curtains, a black TV stand with large TV on and a black desk with a purple lamp on. There was a walk in wardrobe as well. She smiled at him.  
>"It's lovely." she told him, before going into the walk in wardrobe and unpacking everything. Once she was done unpacking she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.<br>"Want some food?" she called out to him, he was watching TV.

"I didn't see you as the one to cook."  
>"I'm not. Sometimes I like to bake though, potheads should always be able to cook. And I can." shaking his head he shouted.<br>"Come back in, we'll order Chinese." instantly Reika was in the living room, on the sofa next to him, her feet under her but. She was rolling two joints, one for him and one for her as he rang the Chinese.

Two hours later and they were both baked and stuffed. "I think I'm going to like living with you, Sasori." Reika said, nodding.  
>"You're not so bad to live with yourself, Rei." Reika grinned and heard her phone go off, she sighed.<p>

"Hello?" she answered without looking at who it was.  
>"It's Gaara. I think I broke Yui." Reika froze and sweatdropped.<br>"What do you mean... broke her?" Gaara held the phone to where Reika could hear things smashing, she then heard Yui's voice shout:  
>"Thank you so fucking much Gaara, for helping me stop being so fucking happy!" Reika froze.<br>"What did you do?" she hissed down the phone.  
>"We had a fight."<br>"I can hear that. And now she's having a break down. Give me fifteen minutes." Reika stood up.

"Sasori, I've gotta take a quick trip to Gaara's, wanna come?" Sasori shrugged getting his things with Reika. Reika dialled Amaya's number while on the way out, Amaya always helped in these situations.

"Hello?" Amaya's voice said, she sounded a bit breathless.  
>"What are you doing?" Reika asked, then shook her head, now was not the time.<br>"I was a bit busy, what do you want?"  
>"Yukiko's having a break down. Meet me a Gaara's in ten minutes."<br>"I'm on my way." they both hung up and Sasori and Reika jumped in Rei's car. Rei was going to kill Gaara if Yukiko never recovered from this breakdown.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Akamaru made their way to Ino's front door. They knocked four times before Ino answered, a fake smile on her face. Kiba frowned and then realised it was nerves. He grinned wide.<br>"Stop worrying so much, I'll be the perfect husband in the world." Ino's eyes twitched.  
>"Oh yeah?" she asked, he nodded. "Good. Because I'm not tall enough to change the light bulb in your bedroom." Kiba just grinned and put an arm around Ino's shoulder.<br>"No problem." Ino smiled at him and closed the door before leading him and Akamaru upstairs.  
>"You can put his water and feed bowl in the kitchen if you like." Kiba nodded and then they were on the upstairs landing. They lived in a Miami-styler maisonette apartment. "Okay, so that's my room, it says 'Ino' on, the one that says 'Reika' is obviously Rei's, so this is yours and Akamaru's." Ino opened a door to a spacious bedroom. The room had one large window with a window ledge on, a huge white bed, the floors were made of ebony wood with a white rug on it, under the bed, so that when he got out of it his feet didn't touch a cold floor, there were two built in bedside tables and there was a picture of some abstract image hanging above the bed. There was one wall that was just a mirrored wardrobe. He didn't have a desk, but he didn't really need one. The remaining walls were a sandy white colour, and the wall facing the bed had a built in TV on, and Ino had went through the trouble of buying a huge black fluffy dog bed for Akamaru.<p>

"Thanks Ino." Kiba said, she turned confused.  
>"What?" she asked, "We'd already decorated before you came, it's no biggie."<br>"I mean the dog bed. Clearly your being a little welcoming." Ino grinned,  
>"Well yeah, of course. This is the only bedroom without an en-suite I'm afraid, but that means you're the only person using the family bathroom, what's pretty much bare and has never been used, so feel free to put your shit in there. There's a laundry basket in there too. It's actually the door on the right of here, okay? It's got a shower and a bath, heated floors, mirrors lights, sink, toilets, and a heated towel rack." Kiba grinned.<br>"Yeah, thanks." Ino smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner, I don't cook often, but considering you're a guest I guess I should. Pass me Akamaru's feed and water bowel, and his food. I'll go put some water in one of them and put the food in the cupboard next to them, okay? I think I have a matt down there already." smiling Kiba handed her what he'd been told and Ino exited the room, she went downstairs and did everything like she'd told him. Sighing, she was confused on what to do for dinner. Sighing, she decided on a simple Japanese meal, Kare Raisu. What was just cooked rice and a curry sauce, and served it with Tonkatsu. Tonkatsu was a piece of pork fillet that she'd salted, peppered, dredged lightly in flour, dipped in a beaten egg and coated nicely with breadcrumbs before deep-frying it, it was also served with a small bowel of miso soup and some bite size bread to dip in the soup. Kiba and Akamaru came down just as she was serving the food out on to two plates.

"Need some help?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air. "Smells good." Ino turned and grinned. "Never thought you'd be able to cook."  
>"Of course I can. I'm doing Kare Raisu with Tonkatsu."<br>"Tonkatsu?" Kiba repeated, and Ino nodded. "Ino... deep-fried pork isn't healthy, I thought you were careful about what you eat." Ino shrugged,  
>"I can eat unhealthy things, just not a large proportion, that's why mines smaller. I'll work it off later anyway." Kiba shook his head, he really didn't understand why she felt the need to be any skinnier or that skinny, she'd look great being curvy. She looked great now. "Can you just get two glasses out and pour us both a drink, I'll have diet lemonade." Kiba nodded and did as he was told, while Ino got the forks, knives, chopsticks and spoons. They carried the food out into the living room and sat on the white sofa's eating and just generally chatting about nothing.<p>

"So why do you love dogs so much?" Ino asked, eating the last bit of her bread dipped in miso sauce. Kiba shrugged.  
>"I was brought up around them, my mum and sisters are both vets."<br>"Do you want to be a vet?" Ino asked,  
>"I haven't really wanted to be one, but it's there, yano?" Ino nodded in understanding. "Remember when we met?" Kiba asked, Ino grinned.<br>"Oh yes. Great day, I'd lost my lighter and these boys happened to over her these damsel's in distress and helped us out. And then one of them threatened to break my bestfriends wrist." Kiba winced,  
>"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."<br>"No problem, wasn't your fault. I do remember though, there was this one guy, someone I'd called Mr Wolf in my head because, well, he reminded me of a wolf. He'd been undressing me with his eyes." Kiba nodded, a wolfish grin coming to his.

"No way! I'll have to have words with this guy!" Kiba shook his head to show faux anger. Ino laughed lightly. She was currently sat with her back against the arm of the sofa and her legs tucked into her chest.  
>"You know what Ino." Kiba said, and then continued to say something he'd regret. "You shouldn't work out tonight, and you should go make yourself some more food. Yeah you've got a hot body right now, but your body would be hot if it was like Rei's too. You don't need to diet, you know. Guys like other types of body shapes too." Ino froze and looked at him.<br>"So you're saying I should be like Reika?"  
>"Yes, I guess." Ino stood up.<br>"You jerk." Ino said and walked up stairs and to her bedroom. Yeah, so it seemed confusing, but dieting, her body, her looks, her clothes. That was all she had. She hated it when people told her she shouldn't do this, she wasn't anorexic, but this... she was like this for the same reason anorexic people were - she believed she was fat and ugly, and she had to try and become skinnier and prettier, this was something in her life she could control. And no way was some guy gonna come in her home and tell her to stop.

* * *

><p>Mai arrived outside Pein's house and knocked on the door, surely he should have picked her up, carrying this much stuff was not good. Nagato opened the door in just a pair of black cotton's. Mai grinned at him and put her stuff on the floor. She stepped closer to him and ignoring the calls from the girls that were on the apartment block across the street that were shouting about how hot Nagato was, and ignoring the wolf whistles some of the boys were giving her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard. His arms snaked round her waist, pulling her closer to him. The wolf whistles increased and the girls shouted things like they were better then Mai. Pein simply just put up his middle finger and continued to kiss his girlfriend. Mai finally stopped kissing him and grinned, pressing her lips softly against his again, before she grabbed her bags and he helped her, carrying them inside and shutting the door with his foot.<p>

"You know what's a sad thing, Nagato-kun?" Mai asked, as they walked upstairs.  
>"What?" Pein asked.<br>"Your spare bedroom's really cold." she pouted.  
>"I can turn on the-" he stopped after catching her hidden meaning. "heating, but I'm not that nice. You'll just have to stay in my room." Mai's eyes went wide.<br>"Oh no, what a shame." Pein nodded, and Mai led them to his bedroom. She loved this bedroom, it was pretty. The walls were a chocolate brown walls, only one picture that hung on it and it was huge, it was of him, her, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Tenten and Temari. It was at Christmas last year, Deidara was dressed as Santa Claus, Konan was dressed as Mrs Claus, Tenten and Temari were sexy reindeer's, and Mai was a sexy elf. Itachi and Sasuke looked very unhappy because they were both wearing a knitted Christmas jumper with a light up Rudolf nose that sang Christmas songs. And Mai was planting a kiss on Gaara's face, and he actually looked slightly happy for once. Temari had her arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and was sticking out her tongue at him. Tenten had her arms wrapped around Neji's waist and was peeking our from behind him, doing a crazy eyes, Neji was looking at her like she was mad. Naruto was gladly dressed in Christmas gear and was laughing at Sasuke, Kiba was sitting on Akamaru and attempting to look up Mai's skirt, what always made her laugh, Sasori had a Santa Claus puppet dancing to annoy Suigetsu who was grinning like a shark, Kankuro had his arm around Kiba's shoulders, who was too busy looks up Mai's skirt to notice. It was a great picture of them, Mai thought. The only other wall decoration he had was a TV facing his bed. He had a large king-sized bed, and a walk-in wardrobe with enough room for Mai's stuff. He had a large window-seat and window that overlooked a park. He had two bedside tables, and a master-computer in the corner, what also had his Xbox and PS3. The floor and bed was heated, and all in all, she thought it was just warming. Mai jumped on his bed and giggled.

"I'm not unpacking for you." Pein said,  
>"Pein!" Mai moaned.<br>"Nope. I'm going to go order us some food and grab some beers."  
>"I wanted a home cooked meal!" Mai shouted, sighing Pein looked at her.<br>"How about I cook, you unpack?" Mai nodded and jumped off his - hers now - bed and began unpacking everything, she added a few pictures of her and the girls, of her and him and of her and the guys. Eventually, eveything in the room was sorted, it really looked like _their _room now." Mai grinned and added her toiletries into his en-suite. She skidded out of the room and ran downstairs, jumping into his kitchen and grabbing them both a beer, Pein was putting pasta on to two plates.  
>"Pasta! My favourite!" Pein shook his head and carried them out into the living room, while Mai carried out the beers.<p>

They ate in silence, and they ate quick. Mai sighed happily.  
>"Nagato-kun, you can really cook! It's amazing, where'd you learn?" Pein grinned,<br>"Konan taught me." Mai grinned.  
>"Good, I'm never leaving if I keep getting food like this."<br>"Then I'll be sure to make sure you get food like this." Mai blushed bright red and Pein carried out the beer and plates. Mai sighed, she hated to admit it, but as she stood there she realised she was undeniably falling in love with this man. She'd never been in love before, it was scaring her.

* * *

><p>Tenten was all packed an was attempting to get to the Hyugga estate, Neji had his own wing that consisted off two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, dining room, work-out room, drawing room, study, two bathrooms and an en-suite for the master bedroom, it also had it's own miniature courtyard. But apparently her dad wasn't letting her go anywhere.<p>

"Dad! I have to go! It's a school project!"  
>"Bullshit!" her father slurred, "You're just trying to get away from me, aren't you? You spoilt rotten, disgusting, slaggy, bitch!" Tenten took the abuse easily, she was used to it. The words didn't hurt as much anymore. She was trying to get away from him though, that was why she had no objections to this project. A whole school year without him. Hence, why she'd packed everything, because this was her last year in school - and as soon as it was over she was off to university. She was never coming back here, she'd already informed her nan, who had agreed to stop sending her father money. "You're just like your mother!" he screamed at her, his breath stinking of whiskey and rum. His words hit Tenten hard, that she physically took a step away from him.<p>

"Don't. You. Dare." she hissed at him. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk about her! She _killed _herself because of you, you ungrateful bastard!"  
>"An surely if she loved you, she wouldn't have left you with such an 'ungrateful bastard'." Tenten sighed, sadly she'd thought that her whole life, but the fact is - her mother was emotionally unstable, and that was her only way out for her.<br>"Shut up!" she hissed at him, taking out her nunchucks that her mother had bought her and ran at him, but he was quicker then her, he grabbed her hand and hit her with the nun-chucks, square in the ribs. She was sure something broke. She screamed out in pain. He pulled her hair out off it's two buns and it hung wavy to her waist. He grabbed a handful and forcefully and sharply made her face him.  
>"Now aren't we in an unfortunate predicament." He used her hair to push her into the door frame, her head hit the back of it. Hard. She screamed out again.<p>

"Shut up!" he hissed at her. "We have neighbours, you know."  
>"Just... Just let me leave!" she was fighting the cloak of darkness that was coming over her. At the idea of that her father raged and smashed her into a wall again, his fists coming down heavy upon her whole body, he even hit her head with the nunchuck, but it didn't matter, she didn't feel it. Her body was going numb anyway, and her eyes were slowly closing.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji frowned, it was four pm. Tenten should have arrived at three. What was going on? Why would she not come? He thought they were good friends, surely good friends help other friends pass their projects? Then again, maybe this was a good thing. Being 'married' to Tenten would be weird. Especially with his feelings that he'd managed to hide very well over the years. He sighed.<p>

"Go pick her up." Hinata whispered, Neji turned. Hadn't she left yet? "I'm about to leave." she said, answering his unasked question. "Go pick her up, Neji. Maybe something has happened. Maybe her car's broke down and her phone's out of charge." sighing, Neji nodded standing up.  
>"Come on, I'll walk out with you." Hinata nodded, and began walking out with Neji. She'd already put everything in her car. They stopped outside, and turned to eachother.<br>"Goodbye, Nee-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Neji nodded.  
>"Goodbye Hinata. Be good, and don't let that idiot be... well an idiot." Hinata giggled.<br>"Of course, Nee-san. Goodbye." they both walked to their separate cars and climbed in. Neji pulled out first, Hinata following. They continued like that until they had to take separate roads. Hinata beeped her horn as a final goodbye, and Neji repeated her action. And then they were on separate roads, going to two different homes. Neji didn't see Tenten's car on as he drove down the road and he sighed. He pulled up on her road, her car was still there. He walked to the door and knocked on it. No answer. He frowned. He looked at the driveway, Tenten's fathers car wasn't there, but hers was.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, knocking on the door harder. "It's Neji." he shouted. No answer. Sighing, he stepped back and kicked the door in. The sight he sore shocked him. Tenten was lay on the floor, unconscious. There was blood drying all over her, and her suitcases had blood on aswell. Who'd done this? He asked himself. He walked up to her and shook her shoulders. "Tenten?" he asked, her eyes opened slightly.  
>"Who-Who is it?" she whispered, lisping from a bust lip.<br>"It's Neji." Neji told her.  
>"N-Neji?" she whispered, but her eyes were closing.<br>"Tenten, don't close your eyes!" Neji said, picking her up and carrying her to his car, he put her in the back-seat of his Ferrari FF. He lay her across the back two seats, ran back into the house, grabbed her luggage - was she taking everything she owned? He had to make two trips, and had to put some stuff in the boot and some in the passenger seat. He grabbed her car and house keys and ran out. She'd have to come back for her car another day. He closed the broken door as best as he could, jumped in his car and sped off back to his estate.

He pulled up to his wing quickly. Jumped out and carefully got Tenten out in his arms, she seemed to snuggle closer to his warmth. He ran through the doors that led to his wing. He says wing, it was just a long corridor that lead to the rooms, he ran to the room that would be hers. He lay her on the double bed and went and got her stuff, he put them at the bottom of her bed.  
>"Tenten, are you awake?" he asked. Tenten's eyes opened groggily. She nodded and then winced at the pain in her head. "Right, I'm going to go get you an ice pack, and maybe a heat pack, then you're going to sleep. Okay?" she nodded and got under the quilts with his help. Neji sighed and went and got the stuff. What the hell had happened to her?<p>

* * *

><p>Temari pulled up to the apartment Shikamaru had just moved into. She walked inside the complex, took the elevator to his floor and knocked on the door. He opened it and she sore he had bed-ridden hair and clothes. She sweatdropped.<br>"You've only just woke up?" she asked, handing him some of her bags. He looked at her, shook his head and muttered something about 'troublesome women' before letting her in and leading her to his spare bedroom. The room was nice, just how she liked it. The walls were a dark brown and the floor was a dark brown shaggy carpet, there were places to put her photography. She had a large brown canopy bed, there was a window-seat with white pillows and white drapes. There was a large TV on a brown TV stand and there was an ebony wardrobe and Chester Draws set. She grinned.  
>"Lovely room." she mumbled as she began unpacking everything, Shikamaru just sighed and went off somewhere else. Probably to sleep. Temari unpacked everything eventually, and put all her photography pictures on the wall, even taking out her other tripod and placing her camera on it. She looked around. Yep, the room defiantly looked like her room now.<p>

"Shika?" Temari called as she walked out, he was in the living room, smoking a joint. He silently held it out towards her in an offering, and also hoping she'd shut up if he gave it her. Temari grinned.  
>"Thanks, Shika-kun." she accepted it and put it in her mouth. Shikamaru turned.<br>"W-what did you just call me?" Temari grinned.  
>"What do you mean, Shika-kun?" Shikamaru's eye twitched.<br>"Don't call me that." he warned.  
>"Call you what, Shika-kun?"<br>"Stop it, it's troublesome, Temari-_chan_." Temari's eyes twitched.  
>"Oh, Shika-kun. You do know how to push my buttons." she just grinned and flopped on the sofa.<p>

"You know what, Shikamaru?" she said.  
>"What?" he asked her, sighing as he put an arm over his eyes. He was so unbelievably baked.<br>"I don't want to cook." Temari said,  
>"Then order something." Shikamaru said with a sigh, damn this girl was giving him the munchies.<br>"I don't want a take away, either." Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"Well, don't look at me, I can't cook. Well, I can, but it's a drag, so I'm not going to." Temari shook her head, grinning.<br>"Shika-kun, let's go out to a restaurant. I'm hungry, and you have munchies, right?" Shikamaru sighed and dragged himself up.  
>"Fine, let's go. If it will shut you up. God, you're troublesome."<br>"God, you're such a sloth!" Temari shouted after him, giggling. He just stuck his middle finger up at her.

* * *

><p>Naruto met Hinata as she pulled in, to help her bring hers bags upstairs. Naruto grinned, this would be great. He could spend time with Hinata. He blushed slightly at the thought. He opened her door and grinned.<br>"Hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed.  
>"H-Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she got out of the car. "How are you?" she asked, blushing at how they were now 'married' and living together.<br>"I'm fine, thank you Hinata-chan! Let me help you with those bags." Hinata nodded,  
>"Arigato, Naruto-kun." she whispered, as they both grabbed some bags. Naruto lead her up the stairs and into the apartment.<br>"It's pretty simple, sorry Hinata-chan. I don't see why I should spend alot of money on my house, when I can use it on other things - like my car!" Hinata grinned. It was pretty simple. The front door lead you into a small, cosy front room. They're was two black suede arm chairs and a two seater sofa to match, the sofa was opposite a built-in fire, that was all ready going, spreading heat into the house; there was also a TV above the fire. The arm chairs were facing each other, next to the sofa. There was a ebony corner bookshelf, that was empty. Hinata grinned, she could change that. The floor was a chocolate shaggy wool carpet. There was a huge photo-frame on one wall that had millions of pictures in, of him as a child, of his mother and father, him and Sasuke, him and Mai, him and everybody. The biggest picture was in the middle - oh him as a baby with his mother, father and Jiraiya. Hinata smiled, there were two doors, one leading to a decent sized kitchen, with a two wall workspace and a table in there to eat, the other leading to a corridor what lead to two separate bedrooms, a family bathroom and a extra toilet. It was very basic, but after looking round, it was also very homey, cosy and family-like. She loved it. Her and Naruto's bedroom both had fires in and big, comfy beds. Once she was unpacked, and put all her books on the bookshelf, and all her pictures out she grinned. She went into the kitchen, Naruto was currently watching Bleach. She looked through the shelves, fridge and freezer and noticed not much was there. She'd have to go shopping. There was, however, a lot of instant ramen. That was worrying.

She decide that she could cook chips, sausage, bacon, egg and mushrooms. She dished them out onto two plates and poured them both a cup of orange juice. She carried it out into the living room, where Naruto looked up at her. He smiled.  
>"Wow! Hinata-chan, you made us dinner?" Hinata nodded and handed Naruto his food and drink. "Wow, thank you! It smells delicious." Hinata blushed at the complement and mumbled.<br>"Arigato." they both ate in silence, watching Bleach. When they'd finished, Hinata collected everything and put them in the dishwasher, she then went and had a shower before getting changed in something more comfortable. Naruto then did the same. They went into the living room and relaxed infront of the fire watching Finding Nemo - apparently one of Naruto's favourites. Afterwards, Naruto made conversation about what her life had been like before she moved here and what his had been like. They stayed up until ten just talking about random things and Naruto grinned at her.

"W-Well, goodnight, Naruto-kun." she bowed her head slightly.  
>"Goodnight, Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled and made her departure to her bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Eiko opened her door as Suigetsu knocked on it, she grinned at him.<br>"Hello." she greeted, letting him into her apartment, he walked in with only two large suitcases. "Follow me, Sui." she told him as she walked inside and out of the front room into a corridor, he could see in the rooms as they walked through the apartment: a living room, a kitchen, a family bathroom, her bedroom, his bedroom, and a extra toilet. He walked into the room and looked around, everything was sea blue, the bed was a water-bed. There was a TV and a desk, a wardrobe and Chester Draws, but apart from that everything was pretty much plain. Eiko smiled and walked out, letting him unpack.

What to do for dinner? She thought was she walked into the spacious kitchen. Eventually, she gave up and ordered a pizza. She decided to take a shower while waiting for the pizza and got changed into some pyjama short shorts and a belly top, she wrapped herself up in a fluffy white dressing gown and slipped on some bugs bunny slippers. She heard the doorbell go and ran to it, grabbing some money out of her purse as she went. She pulled the door open and looked at the old guy with the pizza.  
>"Thanks!" she said, accepting the two pizza's. She paid and closed the door. "Suigetsu! Dinner. Is. Here." Suigetsu came out of his room, he'd seemed to have finished packing.<br>"Pizza." he said licking his lips. They went into the living room and sat on the two couches. Eiko took a huge bite out of her pizza, and moaned in delight.

"Best. Pizza. Ever." she mumbled. "Always go to Antonio's." Suigetsu smirked at her, and the two ate in silence. Once they'd finished Suigetsu threw out the boxes and went back into the living room and sat down. Eiko looked at him and burst out laughing.  
>"What?" he asked. She giggled and walked over to him, grabbing a napkin that came with the pizza's and wiping the corner of his mouth.<br>"You had pizza sauce." she whispered, looking into his eyes. Suigetsu was always straightforward, if he wanted to fuck a girl. He'd tell that girl he wanted to fuck her. And that is exactly what he did. "Eiko." he said quietly. She nodded to show she was listening. "I'm just going to come straight out with it. I think you're incredibly hot. And I want to fuck you, so bad. What are the chances of that happening?" Eiko grinned at his honesty.  
>"I've never had someone just come out with it like that. It's kinda hot, kind of a turn on. I don't know, Suigetsu. Why don't you show me the chances of it happening." she whispered, he licked his lip and once again Eiko had images of his sharp teeth running down her neck and shoulders. It made her shudder with pleasure.<p>

Then she realised she wasn't imagining it, it was actually happening. She let a light moan escape her lips as he came to the sensitive part, the dip in her collarbone. That had always been a turn on spot for her. She'd somehow ended up straddling him, and she pulled his lips to hers, where they worked in unison to turn her on even more. His hands came to the tie in her dressing gown, and she let him undo it and throw it on the floor. Her hands were pulling off his top, she was surprised to see he actually had a six pack. He was kissing her neck again as he took of her belly top, and she was standing - removing her pyjama bottoms, and then she was taking off his trousers and his boxers. His erection stood proud at seven inches and Eiko didn't waste any time kissing the tip, before slowly putting as much as she could in her mouth, and then slowly started to take it all in. Suigetsu's hand went to her hair, and he stood there moaning quietly. Her tongue ran the whole length of it as she continued to engulf it.

She felt him tense and tasted the salty liquid squirting into her mouth. Wow. She didn't usually like tasting cum, but... it was a bit too late now. She forced herself to swallow it, and he pulled her up. He quickly took of her bra, and instantly he was licking her nipples, her hands tensed into his back as she let her head fall back, moaning. She'd always been easy to pleasure when it came to sex. She stopped him quickly and removed her pants, he pushed her onto the couch, and was ontop of her almost instantly. He positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed inside. Her hands dug into his shoulders, as he bit her shoulder. Her back arched to allow him to go deeper, and he was pushing his hardest, fastest and going as deep as possible. She was breathlessly moaning into his ear, and he was moaning into hers. As they both reached their limits, Eiko moaned into his ear "Suigetsu, god."

* * *

><p>Kankuro knocked on Amaya's front door to her house. It was only a small two story house, but it looked quite nice. Amaya opened the front door and grinned.<br>"Kankuro-kun!" she said, smiling wide. "Come in, dude!" she opened the door wider and walked inside, Kankuro following with his stuff. He smiled, she was happy today. She shut the door behind him.  
>"Why are you so happy?" Kankuro asked as Amaya led him to his room.<br>"No reason, really. My dad called me early, that's all." Kankuro frowned, why would a call of your parent make you this happy? She was a weird one. She led him down the hallway, to the last door.

"Okay." she said, grinning. "This is your bedroom. That is your bathroom. I have an en-suite. My room is next to yours, the room next to the bathroom is another spare room. Downstairs is just a garden, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and living room, kay?" Kankuro nodded. "Good, well look, I'm going to go watch some TV before I begin to make dinner, you like home-made ramen, right?"  
>"It's more Naruto's thing, but yeah I do." she grinned.<br>"Good, alright, if you need any help, just shout." and then she was skipping downstairs. Kankuro shook his head and stepped into the room.

It was a nice room, the walls were dark blue and in the corner was a large black bed with blue sheets. The flooring was ebony wood but there was a blue shaggy rug in the middle of the floor, there was a built in fire with a TV over it. The wardrobe was also built in and was mirrored. There was a desk with just a lamp on, and there were wall shelves for him to put things on. The curtains were thick and long and were blue with a black spiral pattern on. Sighing, he began to unpack everything. The only pictures he really had were one of him, Temari and Gaara, and another of him and everyone before they knew Amaya and everyone else. Kankuro looked in the mirror an removed his face paint, before getting changed into some simple black cottons and a black t-shirt. They were staying in for the night, might aswell get into his bed clothes.

He headed downstairs and went into the living room, but noticed that Amaya wasn't there. She must have already be making dinner. He walked into the kitchen and walked up behind her. She had headphones in so she couldn't hear him come up behind her, he tapped her shoulder and she screamed in fright. She turned round, the knife she was using to cut the vegetables and boiled egg still out and-  
>"Fuck!" Kankuro shouted, as the knife pierced his skin. Amaya's eyes went wide as she ripped the headphones out and threw the knife in the sink.<br>"Shit, I'm so sorry Kankuro."  
>"N-No, it's fine." he mumbled, god it hurt.<br>"No, come with me. I'll fix it up." she dragged him upstairs and into her bedroom and through to the en-suite, she sat him on the black toilet and grabbed the first aid kid, she pulled his top over his head. "Thank god it's not deep." she mumbled as she wet a piece of cotton with something. "This is going to sting." she warned before wiping his wound clean. Kankuro grunted and gritted his teeth, Amaya grinned. "Trust me, huh? Stab my husband on our first day of being married. I need to be locked up." he smiled at that and she laughed. She took out a square piece of cotton that had dry antibiotic stuff on, put it over the wound and then put a huge plaster ontop of it to keep it in place.

"It's not deep." she mumbled, "It should be fine."  
>"Arigato, Amaya." he said quietly, as he looked into her eyes. She smiled.<br>"You know, I always thought that paint made you look sexy mysterious, but you look good without it too." she said as she stoked his cheek. She grinned and ran her hand through his hair. "I love your hair." she mumbled.  
>"Yours is nice." Amaya grinned, she'd had it cut so it wasn't so scene anymore, it just hung to her mid-back, electric blue and wavy.<br>"Arigato, Kankuro-kun." she looked deep into his eyes. "Wow, your eyes are really dark." he smiled up at her, "You're beautiful." she whispered.  
>"You're not so bad yourself." he said, she grinned.<br>"You know, by now I'd I've usually jumped your bones." Kankuro grinned, he liked that idea.  
>"Why haven't you? I wouldn't stop you." Amaya shrugged.<br>"Maybe I want something more simple, maybe something more complex." Kankuro pulled her face to his, his lips barely touching hers. Amaya responded automatically and kissed him back, he was standing up and wrapping her in his well-muscled arms. One of her arms wrapped around his neck, the other rested on his toned chest. He must have moved her because she felt her bum his the sink. She grinned into his mouth and he continued to kiss her long, hard and sweet. It was tender and soft, but hard and passionate. It sent butterflies - butterflies! She'd never had those before - and fireworks off in her mind and stomach. It made her feel lost in time, but also like she was in the future. It was raw and indescribable. It was- "Who the fuck is ringing me?" Amaya hissed. Kankuro chuckled. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" her voice came out more breathless then she would have liked.  
>"What are you doing?" Reika's voice flowed through the phone, her voice sounded curious.<br>"I was a bit busy, what do you want?"  
>"Yukiko's having a break down. Meet me at Gaara's in ten minutes." Rei's voice said, urgency clear.<br>"I'm on my way." Amaya said instantly, then hung up.

She turned to Kankuro. "Put a shirt on, we're going on a trip." Kankuro raised an eyebrow but did as she was said and went and choose a shirt. He met her outside and they jumped in her car.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"To your house. Yui's having a break down apparently. Doesn't surprise me with the way she bottles everything up and forces herself to be happy." Kankuro nodded and gave her all the directions. Amaya sped there, probably breaking the speed limit, but not giving a fuck. She pulled up just as Reika and Sasori did. They all jumped out the car, and Kankuro opened the door. They ran inside and to Gaara's room. Yui was there smashing things on the floor while Gaara watched, shocked. Reika froze with Amaya.

"Yui." Rei called out quietly. Yui turned to her.  
>"What!" she shouted.<br>"Yui, what's wrong?"  
>"Everything!" Yui shouted. "Everyone! Why can't people just accept that I'm a happy person, and why are you treating me like I'm an endangered animal about to kill someone!" Rei blinked.<br>"Fine." Rei said, Amaya nodded. "We'll talk to you how we talk to everyone else. Yukiko, you need to calm the fuck down and just chill out and speak to us, because you're getting stupidly rowdy right now."  
>"Oh really?" Yui said, Amaya nodded. "And I should listen to you two? Two of the most rowdy people I know." Amaya had to give her that, it was true.<p>

"Yui." Amaya said quietly, stepping towards her. "It's not your fault, alright? And nobody should complain about you being happy, that's you. But, listen to me and Reika now, it's. Not. Your. Fault."  
>"Shut up, Amaya! You don't understand!" Amaya slapped Yui, hard. Everybody in the room flinched.<br>"Don't Yui. Don't you dare say I don't understand when I went through the same fucking thing with my mother. Don't you fucking dare. Yukiko, you need to stop. This is me, Amaya Sato. That's Rei, Reika Yamanaka. We were there the day they got you back. This is us! Why are you being so god-damned bitchy about this?" Reika stepped forward and Yui went to slap Amaya back, but Reika embraced her in a hug. Yukiko fought against Rei's body until eventually she just fell weak against it and sobbed quietly. Amaya sighed, and hugged them both.

Gaara stood watching, shocked. He'd developed a respect for the midget. Watching her all day as she mentally and emotionally broke down... it showed him how utterly hurt she really was, how she felt just as lonely as he did. But she'd continued living, she'd continued being happy. Overally happy - yes. But happy none the less. He felt like if she needed to talk, he'd be there. That maybe one day, he'd be able to talk to her. He felt like he'd made a new friend, and... as much as he hated to say it, and he wouldn't admit it, but he liked this feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it got really shit to the end, I was writing it at half twelve in the morning when I couldn't sleep: So yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Right, R&R thanks.**


End file.
